RETURN TO ME dos vidas contigo
by Pily-chan
Summary: UA El tiempo transcurre y cura las heridas del corazon. Tomoyo anhela la llegada del hombre adecuado. Eriol trata de olvidar el dolor de perder a su esposa. Ambos quieren reiniciar sus vidas. Se conocieron y hubo magia. Lo lograran juntos?
1. Cap 1

El matrimonio Hiragizawa no podía ser más feliz. El éxito de Eriol Hiragizawa como arquitecto estaba siendo reconocido ampliamente en el sector de la construcción. El era un hombre bastante atractivo, además de inteligente y culto. Ya habían sido muchas las obras que él había supervisado y en todas ellas su nombre era el que más había resaltado.

Por otro lado, su esposa Kaho, quien era una hermosa mujer de rasgos delicados y deslumbrante cabellera roja, también llegaba a la cumbre en su carrera como veterinaria. Las cosas no habían sido sencillas, especialmente porque cuando ella y su esposo se mudaron a Londres luego de haber vivido muchos años en Tokio, el recibimiento que tuvieron, aun cuando la nacionalidad de su esposo era Inglesa, había sido frío y distante. A pulso y con demasiado esfuerzo consiguió ser la directora en el zoológico de Londres, ubicado en Regents Park.

El mayor regocijo era el éxito que había obtenido con un gorila a quien ella llamaba "Bob". El animal era muy inteligente, tanto que Kaho había conseguido enseñarle el lenguaje de señas. Ella acostumbraba colocar sus palmas de las manos extendidas a través del vidrio por el cual se veía a Bob, mientras que su amigo gorila colocaba las suyas en contraposición con las de ella.

Debido al profundo amor que le tenia al animal, habló con el comité del zoológico y consiguió la autorización para crearle al gorila un habitad natural, obviamente mucho más grande y en mejores condiciones que en las que vivía. Todo esto siempre y cuando ella consiguiera las aportaciones necesarias para llevar a cabo dicho proyecto. Por ello Kaho había organizado un baile de beneficencia con el fin de obtener a través de los donativos el dinero necesario para realizar su sueño.

-Si tú quieres, amor, incluso puedo ser yo quien diseñe el nuevo hogar de Bob. -dijo su esposo cuando se enteró de los planes de ella-. Es más, por tratarse de ti, incluso te haré un buen descuento por mi comisión. –agregó mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

-En realidad no podía pensar en alguien más para hacerlo. Y... ¿qué tanto estarías dispuesto a descontarme si yo... mmm... pues hago un trabajo para ti... digamos... esta noche?

-¡Vaya! Conociendo lo dedicada que eres a tus labores... No sé. Mejor discutimos el precio en la cena, ¿te parece?

-Yo creo que el asunto tenemos que solucionarlo después de que compruebes una vez más cuan importante para mío es mi trabajo, especialmente cuando es contigo. Entonces, ¿cerramos el trato?

-Lo cerramos. Bien, ten por seguro que nuestro querido amigo tendrá un hogar de ensueño.

-Lo sé Eriol. Eres el mejor arquitecto que conozco.

La relación de pareja era de lo mejor. Pese a que ambos eran profesionistas sumamente ocupados, jamás habían descuidado su matrimonio. Ambos contaban con treinta años de edad y llevaban diez de casados. Ni siquiera habían terminado su carrera cuando contrajeron nupcias. En aquel momento llevaban saliendo seis años juntos y se sentían listos para el matrimonio, aun cuando los padres de la pareja se mostraban escépticos ante semejante idea.

Realmente ellos no esperaron la aprobación de nadie. Se casaron, terminaron sus carreras, ejercieron y ahora eran un matrimonio modelo. Los hijos aun no llegaban, y era por un acuerdo entre ambos. Esperarían fortalecer su lazo como pareja y establecer su situación económica antes de tener bebés. Los dos querían una familia, pero la deseaban con tanto esmero que realizarían su sueño cuando las condiciones fuesen lo mas perfectas posibles.

La noche del baile, Eriol volvió a casa luego de un arduo día laboral. Comenzaba a nublarse, probablemente llovería. El vio junto al refrigerador una nota de Kaho en la cual le pedía que recogiera su vestido blanco de noche en la tintorería. El sonrió, pues la nota terminaba con un "Te amo".

A sabiendas de que muy probablemente a su esposa se le haría tarde, decidió arreglarse primero. Cuando terminó bajó a la cocina y en el tazón del perro colocó comida para Spinel, un precioso labrador color negro que tenia ya siete años de edad. Lo llamó para que entrara y comiera, pero, como siempre, el animal se resistió a hacerlo.

-Oye Spinel. Ya es hora de que comiences a comportarte como un perro normal. La comida se sirve en la cocina y se come en la cocina. Anda.

Obviamente el perro no obedeció a su amo. Y en realidad Eriol sabía que eso ocurriría, pues su perro le era increíblemente fiel a su dueña, Kaho. Si ella no estaba en casa, él la esperaba montado en la puerta sin que nada lo apartara de ahí, ni siquiera la comida. Comprendiendo la situación tomó la correa de Spinel, luego su chaqueta y salió de la casa para cumplir con el encargo de Kaho.

Cuando ella llegó a casa la encontró vacía, subió para preparar el baño, se le había echo tarde otra vez. Luego de dos minutos la puerta se abrió.

-¡Vaya! Empezó a llover cuando venia en la esquina de la calle. Tuve que correr para no mojarme demasiado –dijo Eriol.

-Cariño, ¿trajiste mi vestido?

-Claro, y está intacto. También aproveché para sacar a pasear a Spinel.

-Me alegra que lo hayas hecho, el pobre Spi se hubiera quedado sin salir si no lo paseabas hoy. Ven Spi, tu comida esta en la cocina.

Como por arte de magia el perro corrió hacia su ama, se restregó contra su cuerpo y entró en la cocina para, finalmente, comer.

-Aun no entiendo de donde sacaste el diminutivo de Spinel. A pesar de todo creo que a él le agrada.

-Lo sé, nunca se ha quejado. Pero querido, ¿traes el traje puesto?

-Si, había que ahorrar tiempo. Los zapatos y el pantalón se han mojado un poco, pero nada que no se solucione con una secadora para el cabello.

Y para probar lo dicho comenzó a secar su ropa y calzado de esa forma. Kaho rió de la manera que Eriol adoraba. Él, haciendo a un lado sus labores la tomó por la cintura y la besó.

-Amor, tenemos que llegar a tiempo...

-Un par de minutos más no supondrán ninguna diferencia.

-Soy la anfitriona, debo estar antes...

-Esta bien, pero después me la cobraré, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo.

Después de una hora partieron hacia el salón donde se realizaría el evento. Éste fue todo un éxito. Muchas personas contribuyeron a la causa, pero Kaho consiguió que uno de los hombres más adinerados de Inglaterra donase una fuerte suma de dinero para la construcción del habitad. En toda la noche no cesaron las felicitaciones hacia ella, quien lucia espléndida.

Uno de los mejores amigos del matrimonio Hiragizawa era Takashi Yamazaki, tenia un par de años más que ellos y era originario de Japón, aunque llevaba mas de 20 años viviendo en Inglaterra. No era desagradable a la vista, pero tampoco podría decirse que tuviera demasiado atractivo físico. Eso sí, era un hombre sumamente simpático y bromista. Capaz de arrancarle una carcajada hasta a la persona más seria de todo el mundo. También era veterinario y el segundo al mando en la dirección del Zoológico de Londres.

-Tu esposa es fantástica, Eriol. Muchas de las personas que están aquí no creyeron en el trabajo de Kaho cuando tú y ella volvieron de Japón, hace cinco años. Pero ahora alaban su esfuerzo e incluso hacen increíbles donaciones, como la que Mr. Johns acaba de realizar.

-Lo sé, ella es maravillosa. Y esto es sólo el principio Takashi. Mi querida Kaho logrará grandes cosas, ya lo veras.

-Nunca lo he dudado. Por cierto, ¿cuándo me darán la sorpresa y me convertirán en prácticamente tío?

-Yo creo que muy pronto, amigo. Las cosas han marchado de maravilla y este es el momento que Kaho y yo hemos esperado. Hoy mismo hablaré con ella y espero que en menos de un año seas el padrino de nuestro hijo.

-¡Vaya! Nada me dará más placer que serlo. Sabes lo mucho que son para mí ustedes dos –de pronto algo distrajo la atención del hombre risueño- ¡Ay, Eriol! ¡Mira nada más lo que ven mis ojos! ¿Habías visto una rubia tan bella como la que está ahí? –dijo el joven Yamazaki mientras babeaba por una hermosa mujer de grandes curvas mostradas por un escotado y ajustado vestido rojo.

-Bueno, en lugar de rubia conozco una pelirroja que rebasa por mucho a esa chica, claro, sin ofender.

-No te preocupes Hiragizawa. Olvidaba que tú perteneces al bando contrario...

-¿Perdón?

-Bueno, me refiero a que tú estas casado y fuera de la cacería. Habemos quienes aun disfrutamos de nuestra preciada soltería.

-Gracias por aclararlo. Pero no te detengas, soltero. Ve y corteja a esa chica, porque yo haré lo mismo con la mía.

-Bien, yo tampoco te detengo. Nos vemos después.

Tomando a su esposa del talle y con la excusa de llevarla a la pista de baile, la apartó sutilmente de un grupo de empresarios que mostraban demasiado interés, o al menos así lo percibió Eriol, en el trabajo de ella.

-¿Ya te había dicho que luces hermosa esta noche? –dijo él cuando estaban en la pista de baile mientras la banda tocaba una hermosa canción interpretada originalmente por _Dean Martín_ llamada _Return to me_

-No, y mira que eso en verdad ofende, pues muchos caballeros ya lo hicieron.

-¿Ah, si? Bueno, pues quisiera ver la cara de esos "caballeros" cuando haga esto.

Eriol posó sus labios sobre los de su esposa con ternura y delicadeza, a la vez que la estrechaba de la cintura acercándola hacia su cuerpo.

Oh my dear I am so lonely  
Hurry back, hurry back  
Oh my love hurry back  
I am yours

El dulce contacto duró mucho menos de lo que ellos hubieran querido, pero estaban en un lugar público y antes que cualquier cosa para Eriol, estaba el respeto que le profesaba a su esposa.

-Querida, sabes que te apoyo al cien por ciento con el proyecto, pero...

-Pero...

-Estuve pensando y... no sé. Llevamos ya bastante tiempo trabajando con ahínco para darle un buen hogar y un futuro a nuestros hijos.

-Y eso nos lleva a...

-¿Quieres que tengamos un bebé?

-¿Ahora?

-Bueno, no... sí. Es decir, podemos empezar a practicar más a menudo y sin... protección, tú sabes. ¿Estas de acuerdo o preferirías esperar un poco más?

My darling  
If you hurt you, I am sorry  
Forgive me  
And please say you are mine  
Return to me  
Please come back bella mia  
Hurry back, hurry home  
To my arms, to my lips  
And my arms  
(Return to me)

La pelirroja guardó silencio unos momentos mientras escondía su rostro en el cuello de su esposo. Eriol no sabía cómo interpretar su silencio. Lo que fuese que respondiera en realidad no le preocupaba tanto, lo que quería saber eran los sentimientos de su esposa. La amaba tanto que lo que menos quería era importunarla haciéndole un ofrecimiento que quizás entorpeciera su carrera. Antes que nada quería que ella fuera feliz.

-Kaho... yo... perdóname si te molestó...

-Oh Eriol. ¡Nada me haría más feliz que el hecho de tener un bebé contigo!

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Por supuesto. No importa lo que haga o deje de hacer, mi más grande anhelo es que podamos ser padres. Tener una familia ¡una gran familia!

-No sabes el alivio que me da escucharte decir eso, pero ¿de cuantos integrantes en nuestra gran familia estamos hablando?

-No sé... Para mí una gran familia la formaríamos nosotros y uno o diez niños, no importan cuantos sean.

-No olvides a Spinel, amor. El también es importante.

Kaho, acostumbrada al sentido del humor de su esposo rió ante el comentario y respondió:

-Claro, claro. Nunca podría olvidarme de Spi. ¿Y que te parecería si...tú y yo nos escapamos de aquí.

-Pero tú eres la anfitriona.

-Lo sé, pero esta fiesta era para reunir fondos, ¿no? Bueno, las donaciones están hechas, así que por hoy he acabado con mi responsabilidad. Y sé que Yamazaki puede atender a los invitados.

-Bueno, poniéndolo así, ya no discuto más.

Y cumpliendo lo dicho, Eriol abrazó a su esposa con infinita ternura, subió su mano derecha hasta tocar la mejilla de Kaho. Sin apartar su mirada azul de la castaña de ella le sonrió, dijo casi en un susurro un _Te amo_ y la besó nuevamente. Sin prisas, sin interrupciones, sin ser concientes del tiempo ni del espacio. Sus cuerpos únicamente se balanceaban al ritmo de la suave melodía mientras sus labios se encontraban con esa calidez que tanto amaban uno del otro.

Esa fue la imagen que quedó fresca en la memoria de él. Era principalmente ese beso lo que recordaría por siempre. Lo que después ocurrió ni siquiera él mismo lo tenia claro.

Las calles estaban aun húmedas debido a la fuerte lluvia que había azotado la ciudad de Londres. Por ello él había disminuido la velocidad. Deseaba fervientemente llegar a casa y disfrutar de la intimidad con su esposa, pero no por ello pondría en riesgo sus vidas.

De pronto hubo un golpe, él lo escuchó. El claro sonido de hierro chocando con más hierro. Todo se volvió rojo. Acertó quitarse los anteojos y se dio cuenta de la sangre que corría por su frente, llegando hasta sus ojos y tiñéndole de carmín la visión. Kaho, pensó. La vio, rodeada por pedazos de metal retorcidos enterrándose en su delgado cuerpo. Los vidrios de la ventana y el parabrisas también habían terminado incrustados en su cuerpo, manchando su pulcro vestido blanco con su propia sangre.

Eriol no recordaba detalles, sólo había marcado un número desde su teléfono celular. No supo cual, pero en poco tiempo una ambulancia estaba allí trasladando a ambos al hospital. Escuchaba las voces de los paramédicos. Hablaban en su propio idioma, pero él era incapaz de entender sus palabras. Sólo comprendió que ella estaba grave, muy grave y él no.

Entró al hospital corriendo junto a la camilla que transportaba a su esposa. No podía dejar de mirarla. No podía pensar, sólo quería estar junto a ella. De pronto alguien lo detuvo, una enfermera quizá. Él la miró sorprendido, pero no se opuso a que la joven mujer que vestía de blanco lo condujera hacia una sala donde atenderían sus heridas.

Desde ese momento él comprendió que ya nada sería como antes. Desde ese instante, mientras oía muy lejanamente el sonido de las sirenas de las ambulancias que llegaban al hospital, entendió que Kaho ya no podría estar a su lado.

Return to me  
God te mia ti amo  
Solo tu, solo tu  
Solo tu, solo tu  
Mi amour  
(Return to me)

Continuará

Hola chicas!

Sé que éste no es el fic que les prometí, pero de repente, en mis noches de desvelo, nació esta idea.

ACLARACIONES: Este fic está basado en una película llamada RETURN TO ME, en español la anunciaron bajo el titulo DOS VIDAS CONTIGO. Los protagonistas eran David Duchovni (Mulder en los X files) y Minnie Driver. La película es muy bella, se las recomiendo.

Bien, nos vemos muy pronto en el siguiente capitulo.

Los quiere: Pilychan


	2. Cap 2

DEDICADO A LEBEL 27

Una hermosa mujer entraba a la sala de un hospital recostada en una camilla. Casi perdía la conciencia y respirar le estaba resultando demasiado difícil. Estaba mortalmente pálida y los negros rizos de su cabello lucían desordenados y revueltos mientras la transportaban a toda prisa por uno de los tantos pasillos del hospital.

-Sakura –murmuró la muchacha con un tono de voz apenas audible.

-Tomoyo, no te esfuerces, linda.

-Cuida al abuelo, por favor.

-Lo cuidaremos ambas, no te preocupes.

Los médicos, más preocupados en estabilizar a la muchacha de hermosos ojos color amatista que en escuchar la charla que sostenían, apartaron a la castaña de mirada esmeralda que respondía al nombre de Sakura. Ella sólo pudo ver como ingresaban a la sala de terapia intensiva un grupo de seis personas, todas vestidas de blanco, rodeando la camilla en la que se encontraba su querida prima, su hermana.

Un señor de avanzada edad, pero en aparente buena salud, llegó hasta donde estaba Sakura, la abrazó tiernamente mientras la joven mujer le decía:

-Va a estar bien, abuelo, ya lo verás. El milagro que hemos esperado ocurrirá, lo sé.

-Claro que ocurrirá. El Señor no puede quitarnos a Tomoyo, no cuando ella es tan importante en nuestras vidas.

Eriol entraba a su casa. Su camisa blanca aun mostraba la sangre que había perdido a través de la herida que tenia en la frente. Yamazaki entró después. No habían hablado mucho en el camino, pero es que en realidad no encontraban palabras. Eriol no sabía decir cuan profundo era su dolor, y Yamazaki no podía expresarle lo mucho que le estimaba y que pasara lo que pasara nunca estaría solo.

-Bien, llegamos –murmuró Yamazaki.

-Gracias... gracias por haberme traído.

-No hay por qué hermano. Ah, mañana estarán aquí tus padres y los de.. Kaho.

-Yo, gracias. No... no hubiera podido hacerme cargo. Tendré que ir por ellos al aeropuerto.

-No te preocupes Eriol, yo los recogeré, se los dije cuando hable con ellos. Sabes que lo que pueda hacer y esté en mis manos para ayudarte, lo haré. Trata de descansar. Llevas horas despierto. Date un baño, cena, acuéstate. Duerme. Mañana será un día muy largo.

-Lo sé... -fue lo único que el inglés pudo musitar.

-¿Estas seguro que no quieres pasar la noche en mi casa? O si quieres puedo quedarme a hacerte compañía.

-No hermano, está bien. Necesito estar solo. Necesito acostumbrarme.

-Vamos Eriol, tranquilo. No estas solo. Y no lo estarás. Para eso estamos tus amigos y tu familia.

-Ella era mi amiga, mi familia, mi esposa...

Yamazaki ya no halló más palabras. Sólo miró el piso y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Eriol parecía sereno. Quizá desubicado y ausente, pero no había perdido la razón. Esa era una batalla ganada. No había llorado. Quizá se estaba conteniendo. Pero las cosas cambiarían cuando le dijera el último adiós a su amada.

-Bueno, te dejo. Pasaré temprano por ti. El funeral empezará a las ocho de la mañana–. El veterinario se acercó a su amigo y dándole un abrazo le reiteró lo anteriormente dicho.

-Gracias de nuevo. Nos vemos mañana.

Cuando cerró la puerta, sus ojos azules contemplaron la inmensidad de espacio que había en su casa. ¿Cómo haría ahora para soportar vivir en completa soledad? Pareciendo haber leído los pensamientos de su amo, Spinel se paró junto a él y restregó su cabeza en la pierna derecha de Eriol.

Él, sin poder soportarlo más, recargó su espalda en la puerta y dejándose caer terminó sentado en el piso mientras gruesas lágrimas corrían por su rostro.

-Ella no volverá... No volverá... –murmuró entre el llanto que ahogaba su voz.

-¡Doctor! Al fin, dígame, ¿cómo está? -dijo un hombre joven de cabellos y ojos castaños que aparentaba tener unos 25 años.

-La hemos podido estabilizar, pero sigue en estado critico. Seguirá en terapia intensiva, pero podrán pasar a verla en un rato.

-Y... ¿qué esperanzas tiene?

-Lo siento, señor Lee, pero no puedo mentirle. Si no se realiza lo más pronto posible la operación ella perderá la vida.

-Pero... ¿cuánto tiempo queda? -interrogó un apuesto muchacho, quien parecía contar con no más de treinta años, de hermosos cabellos color plata, y que respondía al nombre de Yue Clow. Su personalidad era seria y un tanto amenazadora debido a la frialdad que sus ojos mostraban.

-No puedo precisarlo, pero le aseguro que en el mejor de los casos, esto es cuestión de días... Lo lamento.

Esa información les cayó como balde de agua fría a los cuatro muchachos presentes.

-¿Hay algo que podamos hacer para ayudarla? –quiso saber Yukito Tsukishiro, primo de Yue, quien tenia la misma edad y también era un buen amigo de la familia.

-Si creen en alguna religión, recen. Como médico no debo creer demasiado en eso, pero he sido testigo de una gran cantidad de acontecimientos sorprendentes e inexplicables a los cuales únicamente puedo calificar como milagros.

-Dé por hecho que hacemos eso. Sé que mi prima también tiene puesta su fe en ese milagro. –agregó Touya Kinomoto. Al igual que Yue, su mejor amigo junto con Yukito, era un hombre reservado y frío en el trato para con las personas, pero ninguno era indiferente a las circunstancias que aquejaban a Tomoyo.

-Bien, quizá pronto llegue el corazón que a la señorita Tomoyo le hace tanta falta.

Sakura acompañaba a su abuelo en la capilla del hospital. También estaba allí Nakuru Akizuki, quien había estudiado la preparatoria junto con Touya, Yue y Yukito, por lo cual tenían la misma edad, era amiga y cocinera en el restauran de comida Italiana que la familia Didouji tenia.

Por otro lado, Mei lin, antigua compañera de clases de Sakura y Tomoyo y prima de Syaoran Lee, esposo de Sakura, aguardaba en la sala de espera con los hijos del matrimonio Lee, tres hermosos niños de entre cinco y un año de edad. Eran bastantes traviesos, pero debido a las altas horas de la noche ellos estaban dormidos

Eran muchas las personas que estaban interesadas en la salud de Tomoyo. Ella era querida por todos los que trabajaban en el restauran y desde que su enfermedad empeoró y comenzó a ausentarse del establecimiento, muchos de los clientes regulares preguntaban con asiduidad por la salud de esa bella dama.

-Sonomi, mi querida nieta, tú y Nadeshiko se han encargado de cuidar a sus hijas desde el paraíso Ahora les pido que intercedan para que el Creador deje a mi linda Tomoyo con nosotros. No puede irse. No ella, quien ha hecho feliz a tantas personas a su alrededor. No es posible que se lleven a mi Tomoyo cuando ella apenas comienza a vivir. 25 años tiene ella y yo que tengo 70 soy tan fuerte como un roble. Yo he visto cosas maravillosas en este mundo, así que si tienen que llevarse a alguien, llévenme a mí.

Sakura veía la devoción con la que su bisabuelo rezaba. Le dolía demasiado ver a su hermana, así era como la consideraba, en ese estado. Habían crecido juntas, habían compartido juegos y risas, pero en la adolescencia Tomoyo comenzó a manifestar esas alteraciones cardiacas. Nada grave, dijeron al principio los médicos, sin embargo, su salud decaía cada vez más. Desde un par de años a la fecha su hermana había estado bajo fuertes tratamientos. Tomoyo solía bromear diciendo que parecía una farmacia ambulante, pero lo cierto era que ni con esa cantidad industrial de medicamentos mejoraba. La última esperanza era un transplante. Llevaban mucho en esa lista de espera, rezando cada día para que el corazón que ella necesitaba apareciera, pero los días, las semanas, los meses pasaban y éste no llegaba.

Sin poder soportar más Sakura salió de la capilla llorando en silencio. Ver a sus hijos la animaría, así que fue con Mei lin para ver a sus pequeños.

-No te preocupes, Sakura, duermen como angelitos. ¿Por qué no vas con Tomoyo? Sé que querrá verte junto a su cama cuando despierte, pero no te quedes mucho tiempo, porque después sigo yo, ¿entendido?

-Sí, gracias por cuidar a mis bebés.

-Ni lo digas, sabes que son mis sobrinos consentidos.

Sakura se dirigió al cuarto de su hermana. Ella aun dormía. Esa palidez no la había abandonado desde hacia bastante tiempo, sin embargo su belleza seguía intacta. Ni siquiera esa cruel enfermedad le había arrebatado sus hermosos rasgos.

Tomoyo despertaba poco a poco. Sus amatistas miraron con atención el techo del hospital, o al menos eso parecía. Nuevamente ese olor a hospital que tanto odiaba y nuevamente estaba ahí esa opresión en el pecho que no la abandonaba desde que era una chiquilla. Esta vez era más fuerte y quizá el dolor seguiría aumentando. No podía engañarse a sí misma, el tiempo se le estaba acabando. Al menos había vivido muy feliz todos esos años y no se iría con arrepentimientos en el corazón. Lo único que le dolía era no haber conocido el amor. Nunca se había enamorado ni la habían amado. Bueno, no se puede tener todo en la vida.

Al girar su rostro un poco se encontró con Sakura, ella tenia la mirada perdida, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que Tomoyo la estaba viendo.

-¡Despertaste!

-Y tú no haz dormido.

-No importa, no tengo sueño.

-Sí importa. No quiero que mi sobrinita se enferme porque su madre no duerme.

-Tranquila Tomoyo. Todo va bien acá dentro, ¿verdad Nadeshiko?

-Te ves hermosa embarazada, Sakura. Es una pena, quizá no podré conocerla.

-¡Claro que lo harás! Serás la madrina de ella, lo sabes.

-Eso espero, Saku. ¿Y mis otros sobrinos?

-Están dormidos en la sala de espera. Mei lin los estaba cuidando. El abuelo y Nakuru siguen rezando en la capilla y los demás están al pendiente.

-Sakura, ¿en verdad crees que podré resistir hasta que aparezca un corazón?

-Lo harás, no tengo ninguna duda al respecto. Tú tampoco deberías dudar.

-Lo sé... Tienes razón. Aun no es mi momento. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer aquí.

-Así es, te espera un apuesto hombre que te volverá loca y tú lo enloquecerás a él. Puedo ver la escena. Se conocerán, será amor a primera vista. Sus corazones comenzarán a latir más aprisa. Se pondrán nerviosos y se ruborizaran cuando sus miradas choquen. Él te sonreirá, y tú le devolverás la sonrisa. Él te mirará y pensará: "Por Dios, esa hermosa mujer es con quien he soñado todos estos años".

-Y yo pensaré "Es con ese hombre con quien quiero pasar todos los años que me queden"

-¡Exacto! Tú también tienes la escena preparada.

-Ay, Sakura. Podrías ser escritora o directora de cine si te lo propusieras.

-No, gracias. Estoy muy feliz con lo tengo. Quizá no tenga una carrera, pero tengo la vida que siempre soné. A mi querido Syaoran, a mis tres angelitos y uno en camino y una gran familia. En realidad no puedo pedir más. Excepto que tú también seas feliz.

-Ya lo soy, Sakurita. Ustedes me han hecho inmensamente dichosa.

La puerta se abrió y uno de los médicos que atendía a Tomoyo con regularidad las saludó.

-Señora Lee, disculpe, pero necesito revisar a Tomoyo.

-Claro. Nos vemos en un rato.

Al abandonar la habitación Sakura se reunió con su familia. Todos estaban en la sala privada. Sakura se sentó junto a su esposo y entrelazaron sus manos. El mayor de sus hijos, Fuki, y Wu-yin, el pequeño de tres años, dormían en el sillón mientras que a Yota, quien tenia un año, lo abrazaba Mei lin que estaba sentada a lado de Touya. Él trataba de mostrarse sereno, pero constantemente su pie derecho golpeaba el piso en forma rítmica. Yue permanecía de pie recargado en una de las blancas paredes, con la mirada perdida y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Pocas veces se le veía en ese estado. Nakuru trataba de tranquilizarse, pero ella era hiperactiva, así que se sentaba en un momento y se ponía de pie al siguiente. Yukito trataba de serenarla, y lo conseguía la mayor de las veces, pero incluso para él la situación era exasperante. El bisabuelo Kentaro tenia un rosario entre las manos y trataba de rezar.

De pronto ocurrió lo que menos esperaban. Uno de los médicos entró corriendo a la sala donde todos estaban reunidos.

-¡Hay un donante que es compatible con el tipo de sangre de la señorita Tomoyo! Conseguimos el corazón, señor Amamiya.

De momento todos se quedaron en shock, pero cuando reaccionaron se abalanzaron sobre el doctor con muchas preguntas.

-Por favor, tranquilícense. Lo único que necesito por ahora es que el señora Amamiya me acompañe para firmar los documentos correspondientes. Si acepta el transplante, lo realizaremos ahora mismo.

Todo se realizó con la mayor rapidez posible. Tomoyo fue llevada a la sala de cirugía mientras que su familia esperaba en el mismo lugar. El tiempo parecía transcurrir con una exasperante lentitud. Y lo peor de todo era que nadie se molestaba en informarles nada. Kentaro Amamiya estaba desesperado, sí; pero si era necesario que dilataran un día más con tal de que su pequeña bisnieta saliera sana y salva de esa operación.

Muchas horas pasaron antes de que uno de los cirujanos saliera y les informara a todos que la cirugía había sido todo un éxito. Había que esperar un tiempo antes de que se cantara victoria, pero todo había resultado mucho mejor de lo que esperaban.

En ese momento todos los presentes y los médicos que llevaban años atendiendo a Tomoyo comprendieron que aun era posible creer en milagros, pues estos existían.

Continuará...

¡¡HOLA HOLA HOLA HOLA!

Aquí me tienen de regreso. Lamento no haber podido actualizar antes, pero ya saben como es esto de la escuela, así que para qué las aburro contándoles mis motivos.

Aquí está la aparición de Tomoyo. Siento mucho que sea en estas tristes condiciones, pero esperen y verán, ya me reivindicare más adelante. Voy al día con los capítulos, así que no puedo adelantarles mucho, pero sí les aviso que esta será una historia más o menos corta. Yo calculo que serán entre 7 y 10 capítulos. Pero con eso de que a veces me emociono con las narraciones y los diálogos, quien sabe.

Por cierto, aprovecho para explicarles el por que de este fic. Como habrán leído en el capitulo pasado, esta basado en una película llamada "Return to me" en español la llamaron "Dos vidas contigo" o "Hechizo del corazón" (Con alguno de esos tres nombres la encuentran en Internet).

Bueno, pues cuando vi la película doblada al español, me di cuenta de que quien dobla la voz de Tomoyo Daidouji en Sakura Card Captor (Mónica Villaseñor) es la misma que dobla a Grace (Minnie Driver). El doblaje de Bob (David Duchovni) no me gustó, pero aun así me imagine a Eriol en ese papel.

Basi dijo que ella va a ver la película cuando haya terminado el fic para no perder el suspenso. Bueno, pues les recomiendo que quienes estén interesados en verla por primera vez (por cierto, la pasan mucho en TV por cable) hagan lo mismo que mi querida Basi, así habrá misterio en el fic, jejeje...

Ah, y para quienes ya vieron la película, aclaro que haré varias adaptaciones en el fic. Y eso ya lo pueden observar en este capitulo, ¿no es así?

Ahora sí, reviews a la orden:

LEBEL27: Mi queridísima Lebel, no sabes cuanto gusto tengo de poder comentar contigo un fic más... Sip, Eriol pierde a Kaho, pero la vida nunca es tan cruel con las personas. Y sabes? Quiero hacer un fic donde "La señorita Mizuki" sea una malvada persona, pero aun no me sale la inspiración. Yo confío en ti y espero que el fic te guste y te deje con ganas de saber más capitulo a capitulo. Muchas gracias POR SER LA PRIMER PERSONA EN ESCRIBIRME! Todo por eso, este cap. irá dedicado para ti. Nos vemos pronto!

DAIDOJI-TOMOYO: Gracias por haber leído el primer capitulo, y supongo que ya haz visto que este fic en verdad es Eriol-Tomoyo. La pobre de Kaho ya desapareció de la trama, pero aun así ella tendrá un peso importante en la historia, y ya verás por qué. Ojalá pueda contar con tu presencia y tus comentarios durante el tiempo que tarde en escribir y subir el fic. ¿Entonces nos vemos en el siguiente cap.? ESO ESPERO!

BASILEIA DAIDOJIU: QUE PUEDO DECIRTE, MI QUERIDA BASI? Sabes el gusto que me da leer tus comentarios y lo muy agradecida que me siento al leer SEMEJANTES elogios... Sabes, en algo concuerdo al cien por ciento contigo. Yo también odio a Kaho cuando la ponen de mujer fácil. Pero en esta historia ella tendrá un papel muy bonito, aun y cuando ya esta muerta. Espero no haberte hecho sufrir demasiado en este cap. con lo de la enfermedad de Tomoyo, pero es que era muy necesario detallar el estado en el que ella se encuentra. Supongo que tú misma ya vas hilando la historia, pero ojalá pueda darte algunas sorpresillas conforme el fic avance. Por cierto, mil disculpas si de repente me tardo en actualizar, pero tengo serios problemas con mi compu y a veces no me quiere dar acceso a Internet. NO ME ODIES SSIII? o Bueno, por el momento creo que es todo, nos vemos MUYY PRONTO (espero)

SAGADIGEMINI: Muchísimas gracias por esa advertencia que me hiciste llegar. Desafortunadamente yo nunca entro a los foros, así que NUNCA me entero de los rollos que se trae esa gente. Pero estaré al pendiente, pues estoy de acuerdo contigo en que NO ES JUSTO QUE ELIMINEN LOS FICS SOLO POR CAPRICHOS ARBITRARIOS. Tomare muy en cuenta lo que escribiste y te reitero mis agradecimientos.

MARTIKA: No pude evitar esbozar una gran sonrisa al leer la recomendación que me haces NO CABE DUDA DE QUE ME CONOCES BIEN, JEJEJEJE... Ahhh, un favor, no veas la película hasta que termine el fic, si? De cualquier manera ya he comenzado a hacerle cambios a la historia en cuanto a la original, pero quizá le restes emoción al fic si ves la película. Weeeno, pues yo me despido por el momento, pero TE ESTARE VIGILANDO! Jejejejeje... Cuídate mucho mi lindísima y querida Zaphi Moon, porque nos veremos en poco tiempo.

MITSUKI HIMURA: Me alegra saber que alguien más ha visto esa película y le pareció tan bella como a mí. Si mi te interesa seguir leyendo mi fic, en él hallaras algunos cambios, pues he tratado de adaptarla lo más posible a Card Captor Sakura con TODOS sus personajes. Me alegraría mucho contar contigo a lo largo del fic, pues esto a penas está esperando. Nos vemos pronto!

AYIN: Lamento haberte decepcionado, pero la entrada de Tomoyo en la vida de Eriol y viceversa tardará un poquito más, aunque lamento hacer sufrir a mis personajes preferidos desde el inicio de la historia. Pero te aseguro que cuando sus caminos se encuentren será algo que valdrá la pena. Estoy tratando de describirles ese momento de la mejor manera posible. Si el capitulo te gusto lo suficiente como para dejarme un review, te lo agradeceré mucho, pero si no es así, espero que con el capítulo que viene me reivindique. Gracias por el review y hasta la próxima.

ANGEL AMATISTA: Sabes? Creo que si hubiera estado en su poder, muchas de ustedes me hubieran echo cenizas en la hoguera por hacer sufrir de esa manera tan cruel a nuestro querido Eriol, (ya me imagino: yo corriendo como loca mientras todas ustedes me persiguen con antorchas, jejeje...) pero te aseguro que no tuve opción TT Él debía pasar por eso para que la historia tuviera chiste. Y te juro y recontrajuro que no me hace feliz hacer sufrir a mi Eriol, pero desafortunadamente es necesario. Sé que no resarciré el daño hecho hasta que Tomoyo y Eriol se encuentren, pero ténganme un poquito de paciencia, ssiiiii? Espero que sí la tengan, pero por si las dudas, creo que voy preparando mi testamento e iré a confesarle mis pecados al sacerdote, no vaya a ocurrir una tragedia, verdad? Bueno, después de este pequeño chascarrillo me despido, nos vemos pronto!

CON TODO MI CORAZON

Pilychan


	3. Cap 3

**CAPITULO DEDICADO A BASILEIA DAUDOJIU**

Gracias por apoyarme en esta nueva aventura. Espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado.

Dos años después 

-¿Vas a salir, pequeña?

-Sí, abuelo. Sakura me espera en su casa. Llevaremos a los niños al zoológico -respondió la hermosa chica mientras se colocaba maquillaje sobre la herida apenas perceptible que tenia en medio de sus senos viendo su reflejo en el espejo que estaba en la barra del restauran, el cual aun no abría sus puertas.

-Oh, Tomoyo. No entiendo por qué esa obsesión -le dijo Nakuru a forma de regaño-. ¿Crees que con esa cara tan linda, con esos ojos que tienes y ese cuerpazo de envidia alguien va a reparar en eso? Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la cirugía, prácticamente ya no se te nota la cicatriz. Además, ¿quién va a ver algo con esos suéteres que siempre traes encima?

-Gracias por los cumplidos, Nakuru. Y sí, sé que ha pasado tiempo, pero me preocupa que alguien pueda darse cuenta y empiece a preguntar.

-¿Alguien? ¿Acaso hay algún caballero por ahí rondando a mi querida Tomoyo? –interrogó Yukito con su habitual sentido del humor y gentileza.

-Lamento arruinar las fantasías de los dos, pero no es así. No hay absolutamente nadie interesado en mí.

-Honestamente Tomoyo, yo no creo que sea así. Deben haber bastantes hombres por ahí, mirándote y amándote en silencio. -Agregó Mei lin quien no había perdido detalle de la conversación, aun estando en la cocina preparando las cosas para cuando abrieran el restauran.

-Pues más les vale que sigan así. Porque si se acercan más de lo debido a ella se las verán conmigo.

-¡Touya! ¿Por qué echas a perder nuestras ilusiones? –reclamó molesta Mei lin-. Ya sé que cuando Sakura se casó con mi primo perdiste la oportunidad de ser un hermano celoso, pero no lo hagas con Tomoyo sólo porque no puedes hacérselo a Sakura.

-Ese monstruo tuvo la culpa por casarse con el mocoso tan pronto.

Nakuru volvió a intervenir en la discusión, diciendo:

-Además, pobre de Tomoyo, con un primo como tú...

-Prácticamente hermano –corrigió Kinomoto.

-Bueno, con un hermano como tú todos sus pretendientes saldrán corriendo.

-Pues ése es el punto. Sólo el que sea merecedor de mi pequeña hermana tendrá las suficientes agallas de quedarse. -Nadie se dio cuenta, pero la mirada de Touya se encaminó hacia el bar donde Yue acomodaba las cosas, pues él era quien despachaba las bebidas-. ¿Tú que opinas, Yue?

-Que Tomoyo es lo suficientemente inteligente para escoger al hombre adecuado.

-No lo dudo, pero es mi deber asegurarme de que su elección sea correcta –agregó con orgullo Touya.

Tomoyo sólo rió ante el divertido giro que había tomado la conversación. Todos ellos eran su familia. Algunos quizá no se sangre, pero sí de corazón. Su madre había muerto cuando ella era muy pequeña, tenia seis años en aquel entonces. Pero había sido afortunada, pues al menos tenia recuerdos, pero Sakura no, pues ella había perdido a su mamá dos años antes. La vida les había arrebatado a sus madres, pero en compensación tenían esa enorme familia a la cual querían por sobre todas las cosas.

-Bien, chicos, ya que no llegaremos a ningún acuerdo, me voy.

En ese momento la puerta se abre y todos observan al recién llegado.

-Syaoran, pensé que no vendrías.

-No podía quedarle mal, abuelo Kentaro. Aproveché y fui con la costurera. Los nuevos uniformes quedaron bastante bien, están en el auto.

-Tomoyo se lució con los diseños, ¿no lo creen chicos? –preguntó Nakuru con mucho entusiasmo.

Por primera vez en el día todos los presentes estuvieron de acuerdo.

-¿Vas con Sakura, Tomoyo?

-Sí. Vamos a llevar a los niños al Zoológico. ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotras Syaoran?

-No lo creo. Hay muchas cosas que hacer en el restauran. Pero ustedes dos diviértanse. Lo necesitan. ¿Quieres que te lleve con Sakura?

-No, no te molestes, iré en mi bicicleta. –dijo con cierto aire de orgullo.

-¿Estas segura?

-¡Claro! Nos vemos chicos, hasta al rato abuelito.

Tomoyo salió del restauran montada en su bicicleta. Esta era algo vieja, pero ella la adoraba. La tenia desde los 8 años. Debido a que no debía hacer ningún tipo de esfuerzos por su enfermedad, durante mucho tiempo había estado abandonada, así que ahora iba a todas partes con ella. Ahora se sentía como un ave que podía volar e ir a donde su imaginación se lo permitiera.

Al doblar la esquina se topó con un par de niños montados también en sus bicicletas. Eran del vecindario, ella los conocía. Tomoyo les dio alcance y ellos redujeron la velocidad para esperarla. No intercambiaron palabras, sólo miradas y sonrisas. En una de las líneas peatonales se detuvieron y a la cuenta de tres pedalearon a toda velocidad para ver quien llegaba primero al siguiente semáforo. Tomoyo les ganó y los chicos se retiraron vencidos luego de felicitar con gritos a su amiga.

Cuando llegó a la casa de los Lee, Tomoyo dejó su bicicleta y partió con Sakura hacia el zoológico.

-¿Qué pasa con ustedes? ¿Por qué no están trabajando? –pregunto el director de la obra al ver que sus hombres estaban sentados sin cumplir con sus obligaciones.

-Eriol, el comité está en sesión. Están en la sala de juntas. Dicen que si no nos ajustamos al presupuesto establecido, no se realizará la obra. –le respondió Randall, el siguiente al mando, después de Eriol.

-Así que esas tenemos. Ya verán si se hace o no.

Eriol salió como alma que lleva al diablo. Todo en el zoológico parecía apacible y armonioso, excepto por el temperamento de Eriol Hiragizawa. Era bien conocido por todos lo enérgico que era con sus empleados y gente de confianza. Llevaba trabajando dos años en esa obra. Estaba poniendo mucho empeño para poder realizarla. Sólo eran detalles los que faltaban, pero eran precisamente esos detalles los que más tenían que cuidarse, puesto que de ello dependería el que Bob se sintiera feliz en su nuevo hogar. Eriol sabía perfectamente bien lo que los burócratas del zoológico querían ahorrarse dinero, y no se los permitiría.

-Señor Hiragizawa, el consejo está en sesión, no puede pasar.

Obviamente eso le importó un comino, pues con paso firme y sin detenerse siquiera un segundo para escuchar a la secretaria, avanzó hasta esas enormes puertas finamente talladas en caoba y abriéndolas de par en par se introdujo hasta la sala.

-Bien señores, seré claro y breve. No hago esto por dinero, sino por honrar la memoria de mi esposa, quien dedicó su máximo esfuerzo para sacar adelante este lugar. El hogar de Bob no se reducirá ni un centímetro, como ustedes pretenden. Las plantas serán naturales y la altura del habitad no será un tema de discusión. Respecto al techo que pensaban colocar, les digo que en mis planos no aparece nada por el estilo y no pienso modificarlos. Si desean seguir con sus planes para ahorrar dinero, bien, háganlo, pero en este momento me llevo a mis hombres. Y quizá les gustaría hacer cálculos y determinar cuánto le costará contratar nueva gente para retomar la obra. Ahora bien, ¿qué vamos a hacer? ¿Seguiré al frente de la obra?

Los hombres de traje estaban atónitos. El director únicamente acertó a mover la cabeza de forma afirmativa un par de veces a modo de respuesta.

-Bien, les agradezco su atención. Siempre es un placer hablar con ustedes.

En cuanto Hiragizawa salió de la lujosa oficina se encaminó hacia el lugar donde se estaba realizando la obra. Antes de llegar hasta ahí, Takashi Yamazaki lo alcanzó, quien escuchó todo el alboroto causado por su amigo.

-¿Qué pasa contigo, Eriol? ¿Tienes idea de lo que acabas de hacer?

-Sí, y una bastante clara.

-Pues no lo parece. Pusiste en riesgo no sólo tu trabajo, sino el de todos esos hombres.

-Sabes bien por qué sigo en este proyecto.

-Yo lo sé, ellos lo saben. Pero tus trabajadores tienen familias que alimentar. Quizá tú no necesites demasiado el dinero, pero ellos sí.

-Yo... bien, tienes razón. Quizá me extralimité.

-Sí, lo hiciste. Bueno, al menos lo conseguiste. Las cosas quedaran como ella hubiera querido.

-Así es...

-Y bien Eriol, ¿qué harás esta noche?

-Lo de siempre.

-¿Llegar a casa, ver televisión, cenar y dormir? ¡Eso es lo que te está afectando, Hiragizawa! Ese encierro tuyo te está volviendo todo un cascarrabias.

-No es cierto.

-Oh, sí lo es. ¿Qué te parece si salimos esta noche? Mira que acabo de conocer a una chica que parece una verdadera musa. Tiene el cabello castaño y un cuerpo... Me contó algo sobre una amiga suya, abogada, me parece, que acaba de mudarse a la ciudad.

-No, lo siento, pero no. No tengo deseos de salir.

-¿Hasta cuando vas a seguir con eso? Ya han pasado dos años Eriol, creo que es momento de que empieces a rehacer tu vida.

-Aun no es el momento, cuando lo sea, lo sabré.

Yamazaki quiso seguir discutiendo con su amigo, pero en ese momento lo llamaron para revisar a uno de los monos que parecía estar enfermo.

-Te salvó la campana, amigo. Pero ya discutiremos luego.

-Claro que sí. Lo que tú digas.

Antes de volver a la obra debía serenarse un poco. Decidió dar una vuelta por el zoológico y quizá ir a saludar a su buen amigo Bob.

-Vamos Tomoyo, sólo déjala caer y ya.

-No es tan fácil, Sakura. ¿Qué tal si les molesta recibirla?

-Bueno, eso es algo que tú no sabrás. Hasta donde sé, por cuestiones éticas, no pueden saber quien la envía y tú tampoco sabrás quien es la familia. Por ello la carta está dirigida a la Sociedad de Donación de Órganos.

-Si, eso es cierto, pero han pasado dos años, no quiero que ellos revivan el dolor de la pérdida.

-Como tú lo haz dicho, son dos años los que llevas trayendo esa carta contigo todo el tiempo, sin atreverte a echarla en el buzón.

-Es que debe ser difícil, ¿no lo crees? Ellos perdieron a alguien para que yo pudiera vivir –replicó la amatista mientras veía el sobre color rosa con aflicción.

-No. Ellos perdieron a alguien y con el corazón de esa persona tú puedes vivir y ser feliz gracias al milagro que te sucedió.

-¿Pero y si recuerdan a su familiar?

-Yo creo que siempre lo hacen. Tú y yo no olvidamos a nuestras madres, ¿o sí? Y el saber que esa persona a quienes amaron ayudó a alguien más es algo que los hará muy felices.

-Tienes razón, Sakura. Es hoy o nunca.

-Niños, apoyen a su tía Tomoyo. ¡Vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos!

Ella sonrió. Cuatro niños y una mujer gritando a diez metros de distancia mientras ella permanecía de pie frente al buzón del correo era algo realmente gracioso. Eso le dio valor, así que, sin más, dejó caer la carta.

-¡Bien, lo hizo! Se merece un aplauso, ¿no?

Nuevamente la familia Lee hizo alboroto mientras que Yota y Fuki corrían a abrazarla.

Los niños les pidieron ir a ver al gorila más famoso del zoológico, llamado Bob. Sakura y los niños corrieron hacia el gran vidrio a través del cual se podía ver al animal. Tomoyo manejaba el carrito donde iba la pequeña Nadeshiko y se retrasó un poco.

Cuando entró, un hombre al que apenas pudo ver, se puso de pie, pues había estado sentado al borde del vidrio de Bob. El hombro de él, quien tenía cabello negro, tez blanca y portaba anteojos, chocó contra el de ella. Él pidió disculpas difusamente y salió del sitio sin darle mayor importancia. Pero Tomoyo sintió algo extraño en el pecho cuando eso ocurrió. Fue como si su corazón hubiese dado un vuelco, pero curiosamente no era dolor lo que sentía. Ella sólo abrió los ojos asombrada y se quedó de pie. Dirigió su mano hasta su pecho y no osó moverse.

Sakura, al darse cuenta de ello, se preocupó y se acercó hacia su hermana.

-¡Tomoyo! ¿Te pasa algo? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Qué te duele?

-Tranquila, no pasa nada. Estoy bien, no me duele, sólo sentí algo peculiar, eso es todo.

Tomoyo se acercó al vidrio y leyó la inscripción, en ésta decía que la veterinaria Kaho Hiragizawa le había enseñado a Bob el lenguaje de señas, así que podían comunicarse con él mediante este método.

Los hijos del matrimonio Lee se alejaron un poco, así que Sakura tomó el carrito en el que iba su hija y avanzó unos cuantos metros.

Tomoyo seguía observando al gorila que estaba arrinconado; pero de pronto, el animal se puso de pie y se acercó a ella. Él colocó las palmas de sus manos extendidas a través del vidrio. Tomoyo se sorprendió, pero hizo lo mismo que el animal, así que puso las suyas en contraposición con las de Bob, mientras Sakura y sus sobrinos la miraban sorprendidos.

-¡Vaya! Mi tía Tomoyo le cayó bien al gorila. Hasta parece que la quiere. -Dijo asombrado Wu-yin.

-Sí, bueno, ella tiene ese efecto. Recuerda que el gorila de tu tío Touya también la quiere mucho.

Tomoyo rió de buena gana ante las ocurrencias de su hermana. Los niños también lo hicieron.

-Por cierto, Tomoyo, acabo de recordar. ¿Cenarás mañana con nosotros? Hoy es domingo y habrá mucho alboroto en el restauran, pero ya que los lunes no abren, me parece buena idea que te quedes a dormir en casa.

-Claro, será un placer.

Al día siguiente, Tomoyo preparaba la cena junto con Sakura. Syaoran aun no llegaba a casa. Él era publicista, y uno muy reconocido, pero de temperamento tranquilo y nada engreído. Adoraba la sencilla vida, carente de ostentosidad y excentricidades, que llevaba junto a su esposa y sus hijos.

Tocaron el timbre y Sakura se sorprendió, pues no esperaban a nadie. Al abrir la puerta se topó con una agradable sorpresa.

-¿Touya? ¡Vaya, no te esperaba!

-Si quieres me voy.

-No seas odioso y entra. Tomoyo también está aquí.

-¿En serio? Hasta que podré compartir una cena con mis hermanas.

-Es cierto. Syaoran está por llegar.

-Como siempre, tiene que haber la mosca en la sopa.

-¡No lo llames así!

Los niños entraron al comedor y corrieron a abrazar a Touya. Yota, el más pequeño, lo saludó con un abrazo mientras que él lo cargaba.

-Tío Touya, ¿adivina qué? Te vimos en el zoológico.

-¿A mí?

-Sí. Bueno, no eras tú, pero mami dijo que te parecías a él.

Sakura entendió por donde iba el asunto, así que le hizo señas a su hijo para que no siguiera con el tema, pero a su pequeño poco le importó eso.

-¿Y a quién me parecía, según tu mamá?

-Al gorila Bob.

Imposible describir la mirada que Touya le dirigió a su pequeña hermana. Encima de que había ignorado sus consejos casándose con ese "tipejo" chino, ahora le llamaba "gorila" enfrente de sus sobrinos queridos. Sakura cada día se volvía más rebelde. Y seguramente eso se lo debía al patán con quien se había casado.

Tomoyo escuchó y presenció todo, así que una carcajada salió de su garganta ante la inocente confesión del pequeño Yota. Touya y Sakura la miraron con enfado por reírse, viendo lo densa que se había vuelto la situación.

Pero afortunadamente en ese momento Syaoran entró. Eran casi las ocho de la noche cuando él llegó. Sakura lo recibió con un dulce beso (aprovechando esto para alejarse de la terrible mirada que Touya le dirigía) y sus pequeños hijos corrieron a saludarlo. Para su desgracia, Syaoran vio tristemente que su "cuñado preferido" los visitaba esa noche.

-Buenas noches, Touya. Como siempre un placer saludarte.

-Ajá –respondió el aludido.

Syaoran decidió no perder más tiempo y dio una noticia:

-Tomoyo, espero que no te moleste, pero he invitado a un amigo a cenar para que lo conozcas. Supongo que está por llegar.

-Xiao, no me parece correcto...

-No, Sakura, está bien –intervino Tomoyo para que las cosas no se pusieran feas-. Aunque en realidad no me lo esperaba. De haberme avisado hubiese venido más presentable.

-Oh, vamos, luces perfecta. Además, él es un viejo amigo, es una excelente persona y es de las personas menos superficiales que conozco. Estoy seguro que después de establecer una amena charla podrán encontrar muchas cosas en común. Curiosamente también es de descendencia japonesa.

-¿Crees que tu amigo y yo podamos tener algo de qué hablar?

-Claro. Él... Bueno... él sufrió un cambio muy drástico en su vida. Además, siempre... siempre ha vivido muy... ¿cómo decirlo? Muy... ¡Apegado! Sí, muy apegado a la religión. Tú viviste una experiencia milagrosa, quizá puedan compartir mucho.

Sakura intuyó que algo no andaba bien, así que movió la cabeza en forma negativa. Touya escuchaba todo y se alegró mucho de haber decidido cenar esa noche en casa de Sakura. Mientras que Tomoyo suspiraba con resignación. Esa sería una larga velada. El timbre sonó en ese momento y Syaoran se apresuró a abrir.

Al hacerlo vio a un caballero de unos 35 años aproximadamente. No era mal parecido, pero lo que le sorprendió era que tenia puesto el cuello de sacerdote.

-¿Por qué te pusiste eso George?

Es que no puedo salir sin él, me he acostumbrado a traerlo. Fui sacerdote por más de diez años. Sé que he renunciado a mis votos para iniciar una nueva vida, pero eso fue apenas hace un mes. Aun no puedo comportarme como una persona común y sin esto me siento... desnudo.

-Pero claramente te dije que venias a conocer a mi cuñada.

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero no pude evitarlo. Así que no me pidas que me lo quite, porque me temo que no podré complacerte.

-Ni hablar. Entra.

Touya se vio forzado a ahogar una carcajada. ¿Así que el retrasado mental de Syaoran le presentaba a Tomoyo un sacerdote? Si antes pensaba que el esposo de su hermana era un tarado, ahora pensaba que se había quedado corto con ese adjetivo. Bien, al menos no tenía nada de que preocuparse.

Sakura se quedó sin palabras cuando Syaoran hizo las presentaciones correspondientes. Aunque quedó bien claro que George Motoshi ya no era sacerdote, era más que obvio que ese no era el hombre indicado para Tomoyo.

Al verlo entrar a la sala Tomoyo únicamente abrió los ojos sorprendida y sonrió. En eso momento confirmó lo que había pensado. Sí, esa en verdad sería una larga velada.

Continuará...

Como se dieron cuenta, aun no tenemos la tan anhelada escena de Eriol y Tomoyo, pero eso lo verán en el siguiente capítulo, aunque hoy, si fueron perceptivas, ellos se encontraron en el zoológico donde estaba Bob. ¿Creyeron que el amigo de Syaoran era Eriol? SORPRESA! Jejeje Si lo pensaron, lamento haberlas decepcionado, pero como verán aun no es el momento de su encuentro. Les esperan grandes cosas a ellos dos, ya lo verán, pero por el momento los dejo con este capitulo.

Les pido una enorme disculpa, pues en esta ocasión no podré agradecerles a cada una de ustedes los lindos reviews que me han dejado. Estoy en temporada de trabajos finales y me toca sufrir mucho, por ello, el siguiente capitulo tardara otro poco. Por cierto, deséenme suerte para el examen que presentaré la próxima semana, en verdad lo necesito (T.T)

Pero chicas, saben que siempre leo sus reviews y les agradezco de todo corazón el tiempo que se toman para escribirlos. En serio, MUCHAS GRACIAS! LAS QUIERO!

Basileia Daudojiu

Lady Hyoga

Lizzy-86

4ivir-pink

daidoji-tomoyo

lebel27

megumivks

2Miru

Serena

Sanguitovm13

Ayin


	4. Cap 4

**CAPITULO DEDICADO A DOS VALIOSAS PERSONAS: **

**ZAPHI MOON Y AZURA JEKILL**

**Mi querida Martika, gracias por darme ánimos desde hace tanto tiempo.**

**Azura: Amiga, ¿qué puedo decirte? Gracias por devolverme las esperanzas en esta gran familia de escritores que formamos.**

Eriol regresó a casa después de un largo día de trabajo. Generalmente no se quejaba por ser el primero en llegar a la construcción y el último en irse. Sin embargo, últimamente el trabajo parecía haberse incrementado.

Yamazaki ya le había dicho que su horrible carácter no ayudaba en lo absoluto para que el ambiente fuese armonioso. Y en el fondo sabía que él tenia razón, pero cómo podría volver a ser el de antes si lo que más amaba de su pasado se había ido para siempre.

Revisó su correo sin mucho ánimo. Lo de siempre, pensó al ver los sobres. Únicamente las cuentas del mes. Pero entonces vi un sobre blanco que no le era familiar. Con curiosidad procedió a ver el remitente y se sorprendió al leer cinco palabras:

Sociedad de Donación de Órganos 

No pudo soportar más la curiosidad, pues estaba realmente asombrado de que, después de dos años de aquella terrible noche que trataba de borrar de su alma, recibiera algo de esa sociedad. Sentándose sobre su sillón favorito, encendió la lámpara de la mesita.

Al abrir el sobre, se encontró con otro adentro, el cual era de color rosa. No tenia nombre y el remitente de aquel sobre era la misma sociedad. Él estaba bien enterado de que por cuestiones éticas no le sería posible conocer los nombres de las personas a quienes Kaho había ayudado después de muerta; del mismo modo que ellos tampoco sabrían nada de su benefactora ni de la familia de ésta.

Comenzó a leer la carta con cierto miedo, con ansiedad, con tristeza. La hoja decía lo siguiente:

_Familia del donante: _

_No me es posible expresar mis condolencias con simples y llanas palabras ante la perdida de su ser querido. Únicamente puedo imaginar su dolor y su pena, yo también perdí a alguien muy querido a temprana edad. Si su sufrimiento, aunque no tengo deseos de compararlo, es cercano al dolor que mi familia sufrió al verme enferma durante años, entonces esa agonía debe ser en verdad terrible. _

_Tampoco pretendo acrecentar su pena recordándole tan terrible suceso. Mi fin es únicamente agradecerle a usted y a la memoria de su persona querida el hermoso obsequio que me dio al partir. Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo, y no sé si con esto pueda darle algún consuelo, pero espero de todo corazón que al menos pueda brindarle un poco de paz tras saber lo mucho que rezo día a día por el eterno descanso de su alma. _

_Antes de despedirme quiero ofrecerle una disculpa por no revelar ante usted mi nombre, pero conoce las reglas de la sociedad. Y la verdad, creo que es mejor así. Sólo le pido que recuerde que una parte de su familiar aun vive en las personas a quienes dejó algo de su ser. No sé si fue él o fue ella, pero sí sé que su corazón late con fuerza y gracias a eso yo tengo otra oportunidad para vivir._

_MUCHAS GRACIAS. _

Y eso era todo lo que decía aquella carta. No había fecha, ni tampoco un nombre. Por la caligrafía podía casi apostar que se trataba de una mujer, pero no podía asegurarlo pues la grafología no era su área.

No sabía como explicar lo que en ese instante sintió. Fue como si le hubieran echado encima un balde de agua helada, pero paradójicamente, empezaba a sentir cierta calidez en su interior. La certeza de que Kaho descansaba en paz gracias a la felicidad que había repartido en vida y el regalo que dio al morir le bastaban para, finalmente, despedirse de su amada. Sabía que la querría y la extrañaría para siempre, pero él debía seguir con su vida.

& & &

-¿Entonces no te gustó? –preguntó Sakura hablando con Tomoyo a través del altavoz de su teléfono, mientras preparaba la cena en la cocina de su casa.

-Es una persona muy agradable, y me simpatizó bastante. Quizás hasta nazca una bonita amistad, pero nada más –respondió Tomoyo, igualmente por medio del altavoz, desde su habitación a la vez que se arreglaba para trabajar.

-Bueno, acepto que la cita del lunes con George fue todo un fiasco. Te lo dije al día siguiente, mandé al sillón a Syaoran por el horrible crimen que cometió. Pero ha pasado casi una semana y honestamente a mí me parece que a pesar de la sorpresa que nos dio, George fue todo un caballero y sumamente gentil contigo.

-Sí, lo fue. Pero también se portó condescendiente cuando salió a colación durante la cena lo de mi operación del corazón. Tú viste que ni siquiera me permitió levantar el plato en el que comí. Detesto que me traten como un objeto de cristal; tan frágil, que en cualquier momento podría romperme en mil pedazos. Durante años estuve enferma y recibí ese trato de las personas. Lo agradecí cuando éste venia acompañado de amor, como fue el caso tuyo, de mi abuelito, Touya y los demás. Pero siento claramente cuando alguien demuestra lástima hacia mí. Sé que podría pasar por alto el hecho de que George haya sido sacerdote durante mucho tiempo, pero lo que no puedo soslayar es el hecho de que sintiera compasión al enterarse de mi pasado.

-Ahora comprendo. Ya no insistiré más con lo de George. Pero no te preocupes, hermana, encontrarás al hombre, si no ideal, al menos sí el adecuado. Ese que te hará ver estrellitas cada vez que lo tengas frente a ti. Además, desde que vi a George, supe claramente que él no es.

-Tú siempre pensando en eso, querida Sakura. Eres una romántica soñadora, ¿lo sabias? Pero bueno, mejor dejemos de buscar a ese hombre y vivamos, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí, tienes razón. Hoy vas a trabajar, ¿verdad?

-Así es. En un rato más bajaré. Por cierto, hoy estrenaremos los nuevos uniformes, ojalá puedas venir pronto para que los conozcas.

-Sí, yo también lo espero. Aunque conociendo tus diseños, no dudo que sean hermosos. No quiero entretenerte más, porque seguramente esta noche tendrás mucho trabajo. Suerte, hermanita. Te quiero mucho.

-Yo también Sakurita. Dale un beso a mis pequeños sobrinos de mi parte.

-Lo haré, y tú salúdame a todos por allá.

-Cuenta con ello. ¡Hasta pronto!

& & &

Aun permanecía impávido, luego de haber leído la carta. Hubiera seguido así toda la tarde y muy posiblemente toda la noche si el teléfono no hubiera timbrado en ese instante.

-Diga.

-Hola Eriol, habla Yamazaki. Sé que he estado insistiendo toda la semana y siempre me haz dado la misma respuesta, pero aun tengo la esperanza de que aceptes salir esta noche en una cita doble. Vamos amigo, acepta, de lo contrario tendré dos chicas para mí esta noche, y aunque no me desagrada para nada la idea, mis objetivos de conquista están encaminados únicamente a una de ellas.

-¿Dónde cenaran?

-¿Conoces un restauran de comida Italiana ubicado cerca de Picadilli Street? Es famoso por la calidad de la comida, además de que es atendido por una familia de Asiáticos.

-¿Estas seguro de que la comida es buena? –inquirió Eriol dudoso.

-Claro. Me lo recomendaron hace tiempo.

-Bien, dame la dirección

-¿Entonces iras? –interrogó Yamazaki asombrado.

-Bueno, no he cenado. Y ya que haz insistido tanto con lo de la amiga de tu nueva conquista, he llegado a la conclusión que quizá será interesante conocerla.

-¡Perfecto Hiragizawa! Nos vemos ahí a las ocho. Anota la dirección...

-Bien... bien... La tengo –dijo mientras tomaba nota-. Sí,.creo que conozco la zona. Entonces nos veremos por ahí. Hasta al rato.

Dispuesto a pasarla bien esa noche, y teniendo una curiosa sensación en el pecho, se dispuso a alistarse para, después de años de no hacerlo, salir a divertirse esa noche.

& & &

-Touya, por favor, spaghetti con albóndigas para la mesa 4.

-Sale en un minuto.

-Tomoyo, cariño. Ven, necesito hablar contigo un momento.

-Claro, abuelito. ¿Qué necesitas?

-Sé que haz deseado esto por mucho tiempo, y lamento haber tardado tanto en dártelo. Espero que te guste.

Tomoyo tomó el sobre que su abuelo le extendía. Se sorprendió bastante ante las palabras de su abuelo, y más que nada de recibir un obsequio. No era ni su cumpleaños, ni aniversario de algo.

Al abrir el sobre y ver lo que contenía sus ojos se abrieron con evidente sorpresa. Inmediatamente echó los brazos al cuello del anciano, quien la estrechó con jubilo, mientras ella besaba su mejilla efusivamente.

-¡Vaya! Me alegro de que te haya gustado.

-¿Cómo puedes dudarlo, abuelito? ¡Un viaje a Italia! Por Dios. Yo... no sé ni que decir. Podré pintar tantas cosas cuando esté ahí.

-¿Ya se los dio? –preguntó Mei lin entrando a la cocina.

-Sí, sí. ¡Ya lo hizo! –respondió Nakuru feliz mientras era su turno de abrazar a Tomoyo.

-¡Rayos! ¿Por qué siempre me pierdo lo mejor?

-No podré viajar contigo, pues tu vuelo es para Junio y tú sabes que es un mes muy provechoso para el restauran, pero te alcanzaré a mediados de Agosto. Tu tía Vera te recibirá con mucho gusto, ya he hablado con ella.

-¿Estas seguro de que no quieres que me quede contigo durante las vacaciones, abuelo? Habrá mucho trabajo...

-¡Oye! Podremos arreglárnosla –respondió Nakuru.

-Tú disfruta de tu viaje, linda. Te lo mereces. –agregó Yukito.

-Y pinta o dibuja muchas cosas. Que cuando vuelvas tendrás que enseñarnos todas esas pinturas –mencionó Touya al ver a su prima con esa gran sonrisa adornándole el rostro.

-¡Y quizás hasta consigas galán allá! Es bien sabido que los italianos son muy atractivos.

-¡Eso sí que no! No estés mal aconsejando a mi hermana así. Tomoyo, iras a practicar tu arte allá. No a conseguir esposo. No creas que por el hecho de que vivirás sola en Italia podrás hacer lo que te plazca.

-¡No vivirá sola Touya, no te pongas paranoico! –respondió Mei lin a la defensiva-, lo único que digo que es si al fin estará libre de un hermano tan celoso como tú, lo aproveche.

Yukito y Tomoyo vieron que las cosas se estaban poniendo peligrosas, así que el primero acertadamente dijo:

-Mei, aquí esta el pedido de la mesa uno. Te recomiendo que lo lleves de una vez antes de que se enfríe.

-Claro, en seguida lo llevo. –respondió sin apartar su cobriza mirada de los oscuros ojos de Touya. Él era bastante más alto que la chica, pero ella no se amedrentaba prácticamente con nada.

-Ehm... Touya, ¿será que ya está mi pedido?

-Te lo doy enseguida. –Él también sostuvo la mirada de esa chica con entereza. Dio media vuelta y sirvió el pedido de Tomoyo. A Mei lin tampoco le quedó más remedio que salir de la cocina, frustrada por no haber logrado quedarse con la victoria en esa pequeña disputa.

Eriol bajó de su camioneta. Sabía que podía haber traído su auto, pero aunque planeaba pasársela bien esa noche, no tenía más planes luego de que finalizara la cena. El valet parking recibió las llaves de la camioneta y enseguida se la llevó hacia el estacionamiento.

El lugar lucía bien desde afuera. Más que de restauran, el lugar tenía la fachada de una casa, muy al estilo italiano obviamente, pero parecía ser un sitio acogedor. A través del ventanal vio que había un quinteto tocando y eso le daba cierto toque bohemio. Tuvo sus dudas al oír la descripción del lugar, pero al estar ahí, definitivamente le había agradado.

Entró y dejó su chaqueta sobre el perchero colocado cerca de la puerta. Buscó con la mirada a Yamazaki y lo encontró sentado en una mesa en forma de U acompañado de dos mujeres. Él estaba en la orilla. Junto a él una hermosa dama quien tenia un a larga cabellera entre color rosa y rojo. Ella, por cierto, parecía bastante indiferente a la conversación que Yamazaki y su amiga sostenían. A lado de ella había una rubia con ojos verdes quien reía estruendosamente. Ambas parecían tener bella silueta y poseían delicadas facciones.

Se acercó y cuando su amigo lo vio de inmediato lo invitó a sentarse a la mesa. Eriol, por indicación de Yamazaki, tomó asiento junto a la rubia.

-Chicas, les presento a mi buen amigo Eriol Hiragizawa. Eriol, la dama a mi lado se llama Rubí Moon, trabaja en Relaciones Publicas de la firma Walkers y su amiga es Samantha More, abogada.

-Mucho gusto –respondió cortésmente, pero con un tono frío, Rubí.

-Oh, es un placer conocerte. Yamazaki nos ha hablado mucho de ti. Estaba ansiosa por conocer al misterioso Eriol Hiragizawa.

El susodicho sonrió ante las palabras de la mujer que respondía al nombre de Samantha. A decir verdad su voz era algo estridente y ella misma parecía demasiado solícita.

-¿Y ya ordenaron algo? -dijo Eriol para evadir el bochornoso tema.

-No, esperábamos a que llegaras. Pero de todas formas la mesera no se ha aparecido por aquí. Bueno, no es de sorprenderse. Este restauran parece algo mediocre. No es como a los que estoy acostumbrada a ir. Por supuesto que estando en compañía tuya... y de Yamazaki, obviamente, el lugar es lo de menos. Pero de ninguna forma puede pasarse esto por alto. Al menos yo no lo paso. Supongo que ustedes tampoco, que dices, tú Rubí, haz estado muy callada.

-No hablo cuando no tengo nada que decir –dijo en forma concisa.

-Ay, tú siempre tan misteriosa. No te sorprenda eso Eriol. Ella siempre es así. Bueno, no tenemos mucho tiempo de conocernos, pero en este tiempo me he dado cuenta de su personalidad. Yo soy muy buena para eso, ¿sabes? Me encanta analizar a las personas. Soy muy buena observadora. Y no es que quiera alardear de mis cualidades, por supuesto que no. Pero me gusta dejar en claro quien soy para que las personas me conozcan desde un principio. ¿Y tu Eriol, como eres?

-Eh.. bueno, no hay mucho que decir sobre mí...

-Buenas noches. ¿Puedo tomar su orden?

Eriol agradeció mentalmente el librarse de sostener una conversación con esa mujer. Levantó la mirada para ver a la dueña de esa linda voz que parecía ser exactamente opuesta a la de la "dama" que estaba sentada a su lado.

Si su voz era linda, pensó Eriol, ni siquiera esta hacia precedente a la dueña. La chica era en verdad preciosa. Sus finas facciones y esa tersa piel blanca eran perfectamente armoniosas con ese par de ojos color violeta. Quedó embobado mirándola hasta que fue traído de vuelta a la realidad de una horrenda forma.

-¡Vaya! Hasta que alguien nos atiende. Ni siquiera intentes excusarte y mejor trae nuestros pedidos rápido. Antes que nada tráeme un agua natural. Que no sea mineral, pues no me agrada que tenga gas. De preferencia que sea irlandesa. No me agrada otro tipo de agua. No se te ocurra traerla en un vaso con hielos. La quiero embotellada, a temperatura ambiente y con un popote.

-Bien, ¿a ustedes que les puedo ofrecer?

-De tomar un vino blanco y Spaghetti a la boloñesa, por favor –respondió Rubí.

-Yo quiero un whisky y ravioles, si eres tan amable.

-¿Y usted, señor? –interrogó a Eriol mientras él la veía algo embobado.

-Ahm... yo... Solo un refresco de cola y una Lasaña sería perfecta.

-Excelente elección. En unos minutos sus pedidos estarán listos.

-Oye. ¿No piensas tomar nota? Sería mejor que lo hicieras, no quiero que vayas a olvidar mi pedido.

-Creo que no podría olvidarlo, no se preocupe.

Tomoyo se alejó de la mesa con una sonrisa. Si bien es cierto que acostumbraba sonreír de forma gentil a los clientes del restauran, también era cierto que ese caballero la había puesto algo nerviosa. Tenia unos ojos hermosos. Era difícil definir el tono, pues parecían entre azules y grises, además de que los anteojos no le ayudaban a poder describirlos, pero realmente era una mirada muy penetrante la que tenía. Y sobre todo, era bastante atractivo. No recordaba haberse sentido igual de inquieta ante la mirada de otro hombre.

Lástima que estuviera acompañado de una mujer tan desagradable como aquélla.

-¿Oyeron cómo me respondió? ¡Es muy altanera esa mesera! Debería hablar con el dueño, o con el gerente en todo caso y hacer que la despidan.

Yamazaki no deseaba escándalos en la primer noche que Eriol disfrutaba como soltero. Además, si Samantha decidía irse, seguramente Rubí también lo haría, y entonces perdería la oportunidad de conquistar a la primer mujer que se resistía a sus encantos.

-Por cierto, mira que coincidencia Eriol –dijo Yamazaki para tranquilizar la situación-. Samantha y tú vienen vestidos de verde. Eso debe significar algo, ¿no creen?

Eriol sonrió "agradeciendo" a Yamazaki su "oportuno" comentario. Ahora se arrepentía de haber traído esa camisa.

-Bueno, eso puede solucionarse –replicó Samantha y para dar pruebas procedió a quitarse su saco. Bajo éste portaba un entallado vestido negro, el cual tenia un profundo escote, mismo que sobresaltaba sus grandes atributos femeninos. Una vez hecho lo anterior se inclinó hacia Eriol para darle una mejor vista de sus encantos.– Mejor así, ¿no lo crees, Eriol?

Él se sintió tan incómodo que prefirió disculparse argumentando que debía lavarse las manos antes de probar bocado.

Tan pronto se alejó de la vista de sus acompañantes, tomó su teléfono celular y le marcó a Louis, uno de sus empleados de confianza. Al contestar Eriol le dijo:

-Por favor, márcame en tres o cinco minutos, no preguntes nada y oigas lo que oigas no cuelgues.

Ni siquiera le dio tiempo de replicar algo a su trabajador, pues cortó la llamada de inmediato. Dispuesto a regresar a su mesa, pasó cerca de la cocina. En ese momento vio algo que lo sorprendió.

La hermosa mesera que los atendió tomaba una botella de agua mientras charlaba de algo que él no lograba descifrar con otra de las meseras. Al contrario de lo que él pensó que haría, la chica de ojos amatistas se aproximó hacia un lavaplatos y vertió en éste todo el líquido de la botella para enseguida volver a llenarla con agua del grifo.

No pudo evitar sonreír. Así que la hermosa mesera tenía su carácter. Y no podía culparla. En realidad, si él estuviera en su lugar, haría lo mismo para desquitarse por el terrible trato que recibió de Samantha. Aunque si Eriol fuese el agraviado, quizá haría algo peor.

En ese instante, mientras él la miraba, Tomoyo volteó y deseó con toda su alma que el piso se la tragara, pues era evidente que ese apuesto caballero había presenciado todo. Sin embargo, él le sonreía, como si se hubiera vuelto su cómplice. Él debería estar enojado. Le iba a dar de beber agua de la llave a su novia, pero él incluso parecía estar de acuerdo.

Eriol volvió a su mesa con una sonrisa en su rostro. A ojos de sus acompañantes, parecía feliz de volver a compartir la cena con ellos. Cuando Tomoyo se apareció sirviendo las bebidas Eriol sonrió con más ganas.

-Oh, deliciosa –comentó Samantha mientras bebía de su "agua embotellada"-. Inmediatamente se siente la diferencia entre un agua de importación a uno nacional. Esta botella sabe a agua irlandés. Y miren que yo soy una excelente catadora de agua. He viajado por todo el mundo y puedo diferenciar con exactitud entre un agua nacional y uno importado.

Eriol pudo contener una carcajada con mucho esfuerzo. Tomoyo sonrió complacida y de inmediato se retiró de la mesa avisándoles que traería su cena.

El celular de Eriol sonó en ese momento y él respondió rápidamente.

-¿Sí? ¿Cómo? ¿Ahora? Vamos, es domingo, no pue... Está bien. Si es urgente... Bien, supongo que no hay opción. Estaré ahí en veinte minutos.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Yamazaki.

-Lo lamento mucho de verdad, pero ha surgido una emergencia.

-¿En domingo? Oh, vamos Eriol. ¿Qué pudo haber pasado que fuera tan urgente.

-Surgieron problemas con la empresa que surte el material. Louis acaba de darse cuenta de un error en el material. Nos dieron el equivocado y además la cotización que nos hicieron esta errada. Nos están cobrando de más. Si no arreglamos eso ahora mismo, para que mañana a primera hora hagamos el reclamo correspondiente, después no habrá vuelta de hoja y se incrementaran los costos por un material que nosotros ni siquiera necesitamos. Por favor, discúlpenme, me siento muy avergonzado con ustedes. Espero que podamos repetir la cena en otro momento (en unos cien años, por ejemplo) –pensó Eriol.

-Claro, cuenta con ello. Es difícil encontrar un hombre tan interesante como tú en estos días. Te por seguro que no te perderé... perderemos de vista. –respondió la rubia.

-Bueno, un gusto conocerlas, señoritas. Hasta luego.

Eriol se encaminó hacia la puerta. Tomó su chaqueta, dejó sobre la barra su teléfono celular para poder colocársela. Antes de ponérsela se topó con la chica que los había atendido.

-¿Se retira señor? Ni siquiera ha podido cenar.

-Lo siento, tuve un imprevisto. Pero espero volver en otra ocasión.

-Bueno, para que no se quede con hambre... –dijo mientras tomaba una charola desechable que había en la barra. Era evidente que era de la comida que repartían a domicilio.- Supongo que esto es suyo señor... López

Ambos rieron al leer ese apellido escrito en la tapa de la charola. Eriol tomó el paquete y se disponía a sacar su billetera para pagar.

-Cortesía de la casa.

-Vaya, muchas gracias.

-Por cierto, ¿su novia se quedará?.

-No, por Dios, no es mi novia. Ni siquiera mi amiga. Acabo de conocerla.

-Ah... me alegro... digo... Usted es amable.. ella... no.

-Y que lo digas. Bueno, me retiro. Gracias por la cena.

-Al contrario. Vuelva pronto.

-Lo haré.

Una vez en la calle le pidió al valet parking su camioneta y mientras éste regresaba pudo ver a través del ventanal que la chica de ojos amatistas se acercaba al quinteto que tocaba y comenzó a cantar con verdadera maestría. Lamentablemente le trajeron su camioneta casi de inmediato, así que se subió a ella y emprendió su camino a casa.

-Claro que volveré –pensó mientras encendía la radio.

A medio camino se dio cuenta de que no tenia muchos deseos de llegar a su casa, por lo que desvió la ruta y condujo hasta el área en remodelación del zoológico. El velador lo reconoció, y aunque se sorprendió al verlo ahí a esa hora de la noche le dejó el pasó libre.

Él estacionó su camioneta y sentándose en la parte de atrás, acompañado de la luz de la luna se dispuso a cenar. Se sintió diferente esa noche. Se despidió del ayer y le dio la bienvenida al futuro.

¿QUE TAL CHICAS? El tan esperado encuentro al fin se dio. ¿Les ha gustado? Siéntanse libres de odiar a esa maldita rubia cabeza hueca, porque yo lo he hecho.

Quiero aprovechar este espacio para tratar un tema importante con ustedes. ¿Se enteraron de la bajeza que cometieron con una de nuestras más queridas amigas, Azura, al formatear su computadora? Me pareció sencillamente inconcebible que esa situación haya ocurrido. También me sentí decepcionada. Hasta ese momento tenia la firme idea de que todas las personas que escribimos en la pagina de Card Captor Sakura, particularmente, quienes escribimos sobre Eriol y Tomoyo, habíamos formado una hermosa familia. Sin embargo, tras saber de personas que podían hacer semejantes canalladas me desilusionó demasiado. Azura me hizo ver que ella también compartía el mismo sentimiento que yo. A pesar de que ella fue la afectada, me dijo que todas en la pagina somos una GRAAN familia, y el hecho de que alguien indigno de ser nombrado hubiera hecho eso, no significaba que las cosas entre todas las demás escritoras y lectoras cambiara.

¡CHICAS Y CHICOS (se que hay pocos, pero también cuentan) LAS Y LOS QUIERO MUCHÍSIMO! ME HAN DADO MUCHA FELICIDAD CADA VEZ QUE LEO FICS CON TANTA CALIDAD. GRACIAS POR SU APOYO, POR SUS PALABRAS DE ANIMO, POR SU PREOCUPACIÓN CUANDO UNO TARDA MAS DE LO DEBIDO EN ACTUALIZAR. GRACIAS POR ESTAR SIEMPRE AHÍ.

Me dejaron bastantes reviews en esta ocasión (cosa que me hizo muy dichosa), así que ha llegado la hora de responderlos:

Serena: Gracias por dejarme un review. Que bueno que te gusto el capitulo. Espero que este también te agrade, pues al fin nuestros queridos protagonistas se vieron frente a frente. Cuídate mucho y nos vemos la próxima.

Daidoji Tomoyo: Un millón de gracias por las buenas vibras que me mandaron. En verdad me fue excelente en el examen. Estudié bastante, pero estoy completamente segura que las voces de las personas son escuchadas también, y si tu me apoyaste moralmente, entonces te debo mucho. Espero que este capitulo compense aunque sea un poquito lo que hiciste por mi. Gracias y nos vemos pronto

Mitsuki Himura: Gracias pro seguir leyendo el fic. Sabes, me preocupa un poco tu caso, pues ya haz visto la película y comienzas a hacer comparaciones. Espero poder seguir contando con tu critica, pues es muchisisimo valiosa para mi. Así puedo mejorar.

Tomoyod2: ¡Cuanta felicidad me causa el saber que esta historia les esta gustando! En este fic, así como en la película, hay momentos cómicos, románticos y dramáticos también. Espero poder llevar el balance entre estos eventos. Además, después de haber hecho sufrir a mis protagonistas en los dos primeros capítulos, ha llegado el momento de darles felicidad. Tus deseos de buena suerte para mi examen en verdad surtió efecto. ¡Me fue de maravilla! Gracias por todo y espero verte en el próximo capitulo. ¡Sayonara!

Basileia Daidojiu: ¡¡Tu review fue uno de mis favoritos! Me alegra haber aliviado un poco tu sufrir después de haber estado en la biblioteca durante 6 horas... Yo comprendo tu dolor, pues sufrí lo mismo... Por otro lado quiero que sepas que si a ti te hace feliz leer mi fic, a mí me hace archireequeterrecontrafeliz leer tus reviews. Tú también consigues hacerme sonreír siempre. Por cierto, estoy leyendo tu fic del lago de los cisnes, y en verdad es muy bueno... Te parecerá loco, pero me identifiqué mucho con Eriol. Te contaré un pequeño fragmento de mi vida. Cuando tenia 12 años, y hasta los 15 (edad en la que uno cursa la secundaria, como le llamamos en México a ese nivel escolar) yo usaba anteojos, muy gruesos por cierto. Cuando era adolescente, tampoco era muy agraciada físicamente, y si a eso le sumamos que tengo una miopía muy alta, (ahora uso lentes de contacto, mis anteojos sólo los uso en mi casa y cuando estoy con personas de mi entera confianza) pues los resultados eran que para el sexo opuesto resultaba prácticamente invisible. Además, durante el inicio de la pubertad y mi adolescencia (mas o menos 5 o 6 años) estuve perdidamente enamorada del niño más codiciado de mi escuela. Él fue mi amigo durante tres años, pero después dejamos de hablarnos, pero yo seguía perdidamente enamorada de él. ¿Te gusta Magic Knight Rayearth? ¿Viste el capitulo final donde Umi quiere confesarle sus sentimientos a Cleff? Bueno, yo traté de hacer lo mismo el ultimo día de clases en la secundaria, pues él se iría a vivir a otra ciudad, pero me pasó lo mismo que a Umi. Me quede con el "Te amo" en mis labios, sin poder confesarlo. En fin, te cuento esto para que me conozcas un poquito más, y te reitero mi apoyo al cien por ciento en tu nuevo proyecto. Gracias por seguir compartiendo tus opiniones conmigo. Espero de todo corazón que las cosas sigan siendo así. Pórtate bien y cuídate mucho, que nos veremos aquí en poco tiempo.

¡Jane!

Sonylee: Gracias, un millón de gracias por el apoyo al fic y a mi examen. ¡Me fue de maravilla! ¿Qué tal a ti? Porque créeme que también te deseé mucha suerte. Lo bueno es que el semestre está terminado y podremos ver muchas actualizaciones en estos días. Please, si te es posible deja un review en este capitulo, así sabré si te gustó el encuentro. ¡¡Bayi!

Ayin: Lamento haber alimentado falsas esperanzas en el capítulo pasado, pero era necesario para que causara más expectación este encuentro. Además, después de tanto drama en la vida de Eriol y Tomoyo, había que balancearlo con un poquito de buen humor. Y la verdad, me encanta la personalidad de Touya. Es enérgico en cuanto a cuidar a sus hermanas, pero ya verán que también puede ser tierno cuando se lo propone. (yo tengo un hermano mayor así). Bueno, ojalá este capitulo te haya gustado. Por fa, déjame tus comentarios, porque son muy valiosos para mí. ¡Chao!

4ivir-pink: Jajajaja... ¡Tu review me fascinó! Te juro que no me hubiera gustado estar en el lugar de Tomoyo. Cenando, en plan "romántico" con un ex sacerdote... Si con eso no se gana el paraíso, con nada lo hará. ¿Verdad que Touya es todo un amor? No cualquier hermano esta dispuesto a velar por la seguridad de su hermanita. Además, hay que comprenderlo, su hermana menor, aparentemente, se casó joven con Syao. Tomoyo, ya sea por su enfermedad o porque es más tranquila, no le dio esos dolores de cabeza... Pero ahora viene lo bueno. Espero seguir leyendo tus reviews, porque me haces reír bastante. ¿Soy mala? Vaya, siempre he querido ser la villana en alguna historia, pero a pesar de esos deseos ocultos te prometo que, de aquí en adelante, al menos durante algunos capítulos, veras que nuestros protagonistas ya no sufrirán tanto. ¿De acuerdo? Bueno, chica, por ahora me despido. ¡¡Cuídate!

Lebel27: Mi querida amiga, gracias por tu comprensión. En serio que cuando las cosas en la escuela se ponen negras es imposible hacer algo más. Estoy segura de que tu entiendes mi sentir. Es cierto lo que comentas en el review. Uno debe de superar las situaciones difíciles, aprender de ellas y seguir adelante. Y eso es precisamente lo que hace Eriol en este capítulo. De ahora en adelante les tendré muchos momentos lindos entre los protagonistas. Espero que disfruten de ellos. Ojalá te haya gustado el capitulo. ¡Por favor, cuídate mucho y hasta pronto!.

Azura Jekyll: ¡MEDICINA! Ahora comprendo por que andas de un lado al otro. Déjame decirte que a mi tampoco me cayó mucho en gracia poner a Kaho como esposa de Eriol, de hecho pensé mucho en quien seria la candidata idónea para el papel. Llegué a la conclusión de que si esa mujer tenia que morir, entonces KAZORRA debía ser la elegida. Hacer sufrir a Tomoyo, uno de mis personajes preferidos de anime, y con quien me identifico mucho, tampoco me gustó, pero todos tienen sus recompensas en la vida. Gracias por lo de la magia...Bueno, no tendré cartas, ni báculo, ni nada de eso, pero al menos puedo hacer que las personas que me importan pasen un rato agradable leyendo mis locuras. ¿Dramática tú? Bueno, quien soy yo para negarlo, si es evidente, pero créeme que eso le pone crema a los tacos... le da sabor al caldo... le da motivo de ser a la vida. Además seguramente eres una persona tan entusiasta, que reparte felicidad a donde quiera que va... Leí por ahí que te apodan Nakuru... Mmm... interesante. Ya veremos que cosas lindas le prepararé a Nakuru al lado de... ya veremos quien. Jejeje. Ah, por cierto, ¡qué casualidad! Los reviews kilométricos ME ENCANTAN, así que siéntete en libertad de dejarlos todo lo extensos que desees. Espero que te guste este capítulo, pues como viste al principio, va dedicado a ti. Bueno, cuídate mucho y pórtate bien. Espero la actualización del fic, ¡eh! Pero estoy conciente que hay que esperar para lo bueno. ¡Hasta pronto!

Zaphi Moon: No te acongojes por lo del review, mientras hayas leído el fic me doy por bien servida. Además, tú siempre me haz dado ánimos desde que empecé con esta aventura de escribir en la página, así que a ti se te perdona todo y por eso te dedico este capitulo. Por otro lado, Kaho y Tomoyo tienen su parecido, sí. Pero Eriol, o al menos eso trataré, se enamorará de Tomoyo. Sé que es un poco confuso todo por lo del corazón y esas cosas. Pero créeme que mi fin siempre ha sido escribir un fanfic cien por ciento Tomoyo Eriol... por eso... KAZORRA DEBE MORIR... Y YA MURIO 0 Espero que te guste el capitulo. ¡Y nos vemos muy pronto!

Suri-chan: ¡QUE BIEN QUE MI FIC TE HAYA GUSTADO! Generalmente me agrada más escribir fics cien por ciento míos. Pero este es el segundo sobre el cual hago adaptación. Me gustaría subir el otro, pero aun no lo termino, y creo que ese me tomara algo más de tiempo. En fin. No importa el trabajo que me cueste, mientras sepa que hay personas que disfrutan al leerlo, seguiré escribiendo. Esta es mi pasión y mi anhelo desde que era adolescente, así que espero seguir haciéndolo por mucho tiempo más. Gracias por tus buenos deseos... a decir verdad me fue bastante bien, y sé que en buena medida se los debo a ustedes. No pude actualizar tan pronto como hubiera querido, pero aquí tienes este capitulo. Espero seguir teniendo noticias tuyas. ¡¡Gracias por todo!

GRACIAS TAMBIEN A QUIENES SIN DEJAR UN REVIEW LEEN ESTE FIC. RECUERDEN QUE LOS QUIERO MUCHO, PUES LE DAN UN SENTIDO MÁS A MI VIDA.

Con cariño:

Pilychan


	5. Cap 5

Mientras Eriol hacia una exitosa huida, sus acompañantes sostenían una pequeña charla, todo con tal de evitar que un incómodo silencio se instalara en la mesa.

Samantha, a falta de algo mejor, fue quien tuvo que hablar:

-Vaya, es una pena que Eriol haya tenido que retirarse tan pronto.

-Así es él. El trabajo es su prioridad. Siempre está pensando en eso.

-¿No sale? ¿No tiene novia? ¿Esposa, hijos? Desde hace tiempo hablas de él, pero haz omitido esos detalles.

-Veras... Estuvo casado muchos años con una mujer maravillosa. Era mi jefa en el zoológico. Desafortunadamente falleció hace un par de años. Ellos no tuvieron hijos. Creo que Eriol aun no supera su muerte.

-Pues no me das muchos ánimos. No me agradan los hombres con conflictos emocionales. No quiero ser niñera o pañuelo de lágrimas de nadie. Creo que incluso he perdido el apetito. Rubí, quiero irme.

-Querida, no estas amarrada a la mesa. En el momento que gustes puedes retirarte. –respondió la aludida con gélida cortesía.

-¿Piensas que me voy a ir sola? -interrogó alarmada, demasiado alarmada, en realidad, la despampanante mujer.

-Por supuesto que no. Por ello Yamazaki te acompañará.

-¿Perdón? –replicaron los aludidos.

-Yamazaki, ¿vas a permitir que una dama se retire a estas horas de la noche sin un acompañante? Puede ser peligroso. Y recuerda que el auto de Samantha está en el taller, así que no tiene medios para volver a su casa. Por mi no te preocupes, pues yo traje el mío.

-Bueno, si las dos desean retirarse ya, adelante. Pediré la comida para llevar. -respondió Yamazaki sin muchos ánimos. Su interés iba encaminado hacia Rubí, no hacia su pesada amiguita.

-Pero pensé que me iría contigo, Rubí. Es decir, llegamos juntas y nos retiramos juntas -interpuso la rubia.

-¿Según quien? Yo pretendo quedarme unos minutos en el bar. He tenido demasiado trabajo y un par de copas no me sentarían mal.

-Pero vas a conducir –intervino el caballero presente.

-No me conoces. Soy muy tolerante al alcohol, y dos o tres tragos no me hacen ni cosquillas –en ese momento Rubí vio aparecer a la muchacha de mirada amatista que los había atendido.- Señorita, la dama y el caballero se retiran, ¿me haría el favor de poner sus pedidos para llevar?

-Claro, es una pena que no hayan podido cenar aquí. En un minuto les traigo su orden.

Samantha, sin tener mucho más que decir, salió del lugar sin esperar a nada ni a nadie. Yamazaki se sentía tentado a dejarla ir sola, pero en la mirada de Rubí vio algo así como una advertencia. No quería perder puntos a su favor con la hermosa mujer, así que sacó un billete de alta denominación, lo dejó sobre la mesa, se despidió de Nakuru y salió detrás de la chica sin esperar su comida. Bien, pensó Rubí, se ahorraría el desayuno y la cena del día siguiente.

Cuando Tomoyo apareció con los paquetes de comida, se sorprendió al ver que ya sólo quedaba esa hermosa mujer de mirada misteriosa en la mesa. :

-Lo siento, hubo una emergencia y mis acompañantes tuvieron que irse –explicó rápidamente-. Aquí está lo de la cuenta de ellos. Quédese con el cambio. Por otro lado, yo quisiera cenar aquí, pero preferiría hacerlo en la barra del bar. ¿Me podría servir la cena ahí?

-Por supuesto, en un momento se la llevo.

-¿Te puedo quitar un minuto?

Tomoyo miró a la joven mujer con sorpresa. Casi nunca, al menos una mujer, le pedía robarle un minuto. Y sobretodo notó que ahora la tuteaba. Sabiendo que no tenía nada que perder aceptó.

-Me haz simpatizado bastante. Sobretodo por poner en su lugar a esa antipática. Me di cuenta de la mirada que intercambió el caballero con anteojos y tú. Dime, esa agua embotellada... no era embotellada, ¿verdad?

Tomoyo se ruborizó al sentirse descubierta. Pero hasta su compañera reconocía lo pesada que era, así que no tuvo más opción que aceptar el delito.

-No, en realidad era del grifo.

Rubí soltó una carcajada y de inmediato dijo.

-Tienes agallas, y eso me agrada en las personas. Sobretodo tomando en cuenta que muy poco las tienen. Te felicito. Y a todo esto, ¿cómo te llamas?

-Tomoyo Daidouji –respondió ella mientras extendía la mano-. Encantada de conocerla.

-Soy Rubí Moon. Igualmente. Hace un momento vi que cantabas, déjame decirte que lo haces muy bien. ¿Has pensado hacerlo profesionalmente?

Tomoyo volvió a sentir calientes sus mejillas. Siempre se sonrojaba cuando alguien le decía un cumplido. No podía evitar sentirse sorprendida ante los elogios.

-Oh, no, señorita. El canto es un pasatiempo. Sólo eso.

-Que pena, lo haces excelente. Conozco personas y me agradaría ayudarte. Un talento como el tuyo no debería ser desperdiciado sirviendo mesas. Además, eres bonita.

Otra vez rubor en sus mejillas.

-Ahm... vaya, le agradezco mucho.

-No me hables de usted. Ya te he dicho mi nombre. Bueno, no te quito más tiempo o podría enojarse tu jefe.

-No hay cuidado. Pero en unos minutos le... te llevo tu pedido.

Rubí sonrió como respuesta, y luego de que la chica se alejara de su mesa, tomó su bebida y se sentó en la barra. El cantinero era bastante apuesto. Cabellera casi grisácea, un tono bastante extraño en un hombre joven, y considerablemente larga. Eso sí, pulcramente cuidada y sujeta a la altura de la nuca. El cuerpo realmente era de infarto. Ancho de hombros y esbelto de cintura. Además, su rostro parecía esculpido por el más talentoso artista. Definitivamente había acertado al haber ido a cenar a ese lugar.

-¿Gusta alguna bebida, señorita? –no sólo el cuerpo, también su voz era hechizante, pensó Rubí. Varonil, gruesa, sin embargo en un tono modulado y bastante indiferente.

-¿Tienes tequila?

-Por supuesto.

-Uno doble, por favor.

Yue se sorprendió. Y eso era bastante difícil en él. Ver mujeres que pedían tequila para acompañar la cena era muy inusual, sobre todo mujeres que venían solas. Bueno, quizá era del tipo que acostumbraban beber y el primero no les causaba nada. Sin más reparos se lo sirvió.

Yue siguió atendiendo a los demás clientes del bar cuando Tomoyo apareció con la cena, la dejó frente a Rubí.

-Oye, ¿podrías decirme como se llama el cantinero?

-Claro, su nombre es Yue Clow.

-¿Trabaja siempre aquí?

-Sí, lleva muchos años en este negocio, junto con su primo Yukito Tsukishiro.

-El apellido Tsukishiro me suena familiar... Es un chef, si mal no recuerdo. Él, junto con un tal Kinomoto y con Akizuki, son tres apellidos orientales que suenan fuerte dentro del negocio de gastronomía.

-Kinomoto es mi primo, casi hermano. Y Akizuki, aunque no de sangre, es también como una hermana. Ambos trabajan aquí. ¿Los conocías?

-No en persona, sólo había oído hablar de ellos. Eso quiere decir, Tomoyo que, tú no eres una mesera más, ¿no es así?

-Bueno... no precisamente, mi abuelito es el dueño del restaurante. Está asociado con mis primos Touya y Sakura y con el esposo de ella, Syaoran Lee; el talento culinario está a cargo de Nakuru, Touya y Yukito. Es un negocio familiar.

-Se ve, es muy buen lugar. Ten por seguro que este lugar tiene potencial para convertirse en uno de los mejores de Inglaterra... –y para sí misma agregó: "de eso me encargo yo".

-De ser así seriamos muy afortunados; sin embargo, con las cosas tal y como están nos sentimos muy felices. Como te dije, esto más que negocio es parte misma de nuestra familia. Creo que es lo que nos mantiene unidos. Me retiro Rubí, debo entregar unos pedidos. Si necesitas algo, llámame.

Rubí asintió y le agradeció con una sonrisa, misma que fue devuelta por la muchacha. Tomoyo se dio la media vuelta dispuesta a retirarse, pero a penas había avanzado unos metros antes de que Yue la detuviera.

-Tomoyo, ¿conoces a esa mujer?

-No precisamente. Pero sé que se llama Rubí. Ha sido muy gentil conmigo. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso mi querido Yue al fin ha sido flechado?

-No digas tonterías. Mi interés está en alguien más.

La mirada de Yue, a parecer de Tomoyo, se volvió más penetrante. Antes de que se pusiera roja de nuevo, le sonrió al chico y se excusó diciendo que tenía varios pedidos.

Para "suerte" de ambos, Touya salió de la cocina unos minutos para tomar aire. Por ello, vio esa escena prácticamente desde la primera fila.

Así que Yue ya no es tan pasivo en lo que respecta a sus sentimientos. Bien, pensó Touya. Sólo a Yue le permitiría cortejar libremente a su hermana. Bueno, quizá no tan libremente, pero al menos lo restringiría menos que si fuera alguien más. La sola idea hizo que esbozara una sonrisa.

-¿Y ahora a ti que te pasa? Cada día me das más pavor. Ahora hasta te ríes solo.

-Métete en tus asuntos, Mei lin. Lo que haga o deje de hacer no es cosa tuya.

-¡Gracias a Dios! Me volvería loca si mi precioso y bello mundo girara alrededor de tu raro planeta.

-¿Cuándo vas a aceptar que te mueres por mí, Mei lin Lee?

-Cuando el infierno se congele, Kinomoto –dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y lo miraba desafiante.

-Ah, ahora me llamas por mi apellido. Si no te conociera diría que me tienes miedo. Eres como un conejito que huye despavorido. –respondió él con una sonrisa presumida.

-¿Huir de ti? No vales tanto, señor Ego. Pon los pies en la tierra y ubícate. Por algo tienes la edad que tienes y aun no consigues que una chica se enamore de ti. Solteron.

-Tengo treinta y dos años, Lee. Y puedo asegurarte que he salido con varias mujeres y la mayoría han estado enamoradas de mí. En cambio tú sí pareces una solterona. En mi caso, puedo decirte que aun no aparece la adecuada...

-Dicen que "los caballeros no tienen memoria". Ahora veo que aquel famoso dicho es completamente cierto. Definitivamente tú no eres uno.

De pronto una voz, conocida por ambos, interfirió en la conversación:

-A veces hay que mirar enfrente para ver que el amor de nuestra vida no esta nada lejos.

-¡NAKURU! –gritaron al unísono.

-¿Quieres matarnos de un infarto? –interrogó Mei lin un tanto alterada.

- ¿Y podrías dejar de intervenir en las conversaciones ajenas? –dijo Touya igual de molesto.

-¡Oigan! Debería agradecer que me preocupe por ustedes. Además, se ven tan lindos así, discutiendo como cualquier pareja. Incluso la gente podría llegar a pensar que ya son marido y mujer.

-¿Quién parece marido y mujer? –interrogó Yukito, pues al no haber pedidos por el momento en la cocina salió a ver el alboroto que había en la entrada de la misma.

-Mei lin y Touya, debiste haberlos visto, discuten de lo lindo.

-Tienes razón, y siempre terminan yéndose cada uno por su lado, como si huyeran uno del otro.

-¿Verdad que sí? Yo sé que esos dos van a caminar al altar en muy poco tiempo.

-¿Ustedes que piensan de eso?

Al mirar a su alrededor, vieron que sólo ellos sostenían esas conversación, pues ni Mei lin ni Touya estaban cerca. ¿En que momento de la charla habían huido? No lo sabían.

-¿Lo ves? –Dijo Nakuru- otra vez huyeron despavoridos.

-Esos dos no cambiaran nunca. Lo peor es que se nota a leguas que entre ellos dos hay atracción.

Nuevamente, alguien intervino en la plática.

-Bueno, pues no serian los primeros que conozco que estén en esa situación. Hay otros dos que son "muy amigos", pero estoy segura que en el fondo hay algo más que amistad.

-¿Tomoyo? –preguntó Yukito.

-¿A que viene eso? –interrogó Nakuru.

-A que es muy sencillo "ver la paja en el ojo ajeno", ¿no?

-Ahm... voy a ver si entraron más pedidos a la cocina. Si lo dejo solo mucho tiempo, Touya va a ponerse histérico.

Así, Yukito salió prácticamente huyendo, tal y como lo habían hecho sus amigos...

-Ah, mira, pequeña Tomoyo, parece que me llaman en esa mesa, me retiro, nos vemos pronto...

Otra que se acobardó. ¿Bueno, que pasaba con todos ellos? ¿Por qué si sus sentimientos eran tan evidentes, no los dejaban aflorar? Al menos ella deseaba amar a alguien con tal intensidad, y a su vez, sentirse amada por ese alguien. Aunque ya había tardado muchos años en aparecer... Ahora comenzaba a perder las esperanzas.

-Tomoyo, pequeña, ¿Por qué tienes esa mirada? Pareces triste

-¿Yo?

-Sí, mi preciosa, tú.

-Te equivocas abuelito. Yo estoy feliz, después de todo debo de estarlo.

-No, no debes. No es ninguna obligación. La felicidad viene del corazón, del alma, de tu mente, de todo tu ser. Tus ojos aun no reflejan el brillo que quiero ver en ellos.

-Soy feliz. Te tengo a ti, a Sakura, y a todas las personas que me quieren y a quienes quiero. Tengo una gran familia...

-Pero eso no siempre es suficiente. Y sé que tú esperas más. Pero no te preocupes, linda, más pronto de lo que crees llegará esa felicidad a tu vida. He rezado por ello desde que te tenía en mis brazos, cuando Sonomi te dio a luz. Sé que Dios escuchará mis súplicas, ¿sabes? Siempre lo ha hecho. Creo que soy de sus preferidos, y tú también lo eres.

A la chica de hermosa mirada amatista se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas ante las palabras de su querido abuelo. Él tenía tantas esperanzas puestas en ella, que sobre todas las cosas deseaba no decepcionarlo. Lo abrazó con efusividad, con ternura, con delicadeza. Con esos abrazos que sólo pueden ser dados a personas que hacen un cambio en tu vida. Aquellas de quienes no puedes prescindir, porque sabes que de hacerlo así, tu alma estaría vacía.

-Anda, niña, deja los arrumacos para después. Ahora tenemos casa llena y hay que atender.

Tomoyo continúo trabajando, atendiendo mesas, deteniéndose a conversar unos minutos con los clientes regulares, quienes además, eran buenos amigos de su abuelo. Rubí continuaba con su cena en total calma, como si tuviese todo el tiempo del mundo. Y en realidad sentía que lo tenía, pues veía trabajar al joven Yue en completo embelesamiento, y en realidad eran muy, muy pocos los hombres que lograban causar semejante efecto en ella.

De pronto, Yukito llamó a la joven Daidouji a la cocina y le dijo.

-Linda, hay alguien a quien quiero presentarte, es un buen amigo de la universidad...

-Oh, no. No, no, no... Tú no me puedes hacer esto... Es decir, lo comprendería si se tratara de una más de las geniales ideas de Mei lin o de Nakuru, pero no de ti.

-Pero esta vez no fui yo quien buscó nada. Él vino el otro día, te vio a la distancia, le pareciste una chica hermosa, me preguntó si te conocía, le dije que sí, me pidió que los presentara y eso es todo... Lo prometo. Además, es un buen sujeto. Soltero, sin vicios, trabajador...

-Yuki... yo... No puedo. Le agradé desde lejos, pero no sabe que tengo una horrible cicatriz...

-Oh, lo sabe. Yo le dije que te hicieron una cirugía en el pecho.

Tomoyo no podía estar más asombrada, así que apuntándose hacía sus senos, y sin poder ser muy coherente con lo pensaba y lo que decía, musitó:

-Pero... entonces él piensa... yo... cirugía... ¡No! Ahora pensará que no son mías...

-¿De qué estás hablando? Anda, ve. Mira, está en la barra. Es el de saco café, ¿lo ves? Y no tienes de qué preocuparte, porque él también se sometió a una cirugía.

-¿Ah sí? –Interrogó ella, interesada- ¿De qué fue?

-¿Por qué no vas y se lo preguntas tú misma?

Cinco minutos pasaron y Tomoyo tenía una expresión de asombro e incredulidad al máximo. Definitivamente esos habían sido los cinco minutos más largos de su vida... Al menos con el sacerdote había sostenido una interesante charla sobre algunos pasajes bíblicos, mientras que éste tipo (quien por cierto no era nada agraciado) no había cesado ni diez segundos de hablar sobre su "interesante" experiencia. Ese monólogo realmente parecía interminable.

-Anda, vamos, puedes tocarlo. No tengas miedo. Créeme. Es bastante resistente. Además, su volumen y tamaño es envidiable. Y aunque no lo creas, he notado que los hombres lo miran con envidia. Sé que quisieran tenerlo como yo, pero ni modo, pocos somos los afortunados. Tócalo.

-Lo siento, pero no. Es decir, estamos en el bar, no podría tocarlo.

-No temas, no le pasará nada. Fue un verdadero milagro lo que hicieron esos doctores. Sé que a las mujeres les importa mucho el tamaño y sobre todo el tacto...

-Bueno, no a todas, en realidad.

-Anda Tomoyo, dale un buen tirón, verás que no pasa nada.

-Yo... es que tengo grasa en las manos.

-No hay problema, en serio que no lo hay. Anda, sólo agárralo, dale un jalón y verás por ti misma el excelente trabajo de los doctores.

Tomoyo suspiró resignada, sabiendo que si no lo hacia, ese hombre continuaría detrás de ella durante lo que le restara de vida.

Temblando casi como una hoja, debido a la repulsión, acercó su pequeña mano hacia la cabeza. Tras ver que la chica se animaba, el chico sonrió complacido mientras musitaba.

-¿Verdad que parece natural? Es decir, es natural, pero tú sabes que hay algunos que no parecen naturales.

Tomoyo lo tomó entre sus manos, dio un leve tirón y el sujeto de inmediato la apartó.

-Auch... oye, jalaste de la parte que aun está sensible. No creas que un implante capilar es algo tan sencillo. El cabello es delicado, hay que tratarlo con gentileza.

-Yo, lo siento, lo siento, en verdad lo siento, no quise lastimarte.

El aludido suspiró melodramáticamente, mientras cerraba los ojos, como si con ello tratara de convencer a su cabello para que se quedara en su sitio. Ya más tranquilo, comentó:

-No te preocupes, no pasó nada. Te dije que esto es un trabajo de expertos. Y dime, ¿qué opinas? ¿Verdad que se siente bien? ¿Crees que el volumen y el largo del cabello es el apropiado?

-Sí, sí... –respondió ella mecánicamente- Creo que lo es.

Yue había visto todo desde la distancia. Yukito en verdad había hecho de las suyas. Al principio quería matarlo por llevar a Tomoyo directamente a la boca del lobo, pero cuando vio la cara de aburrimiento de la chica, sonrió al saber que su primo le había presentado a una miserable ovejita del rebaño. Pensó en rescatarla de inmediato, pero al saber que la preciosa chica no estaba en peligro con ese tipo, decidió ver qué más hacía aquel hombre para llamar su atención. Aunque al poco tiempo se dio cuenta de que él no quería quedar bien con Tomoyo, más bien quería lucirse ante cualquier persona que le prestara un mínimo de atención, y en ese momento, la víctima era la joven Daidouji.

Al ver que incluso la amatista se atrevió a jalarle el cabello por compromiso casi suelta una carcajada, pero se abstuvo al darse cuenta de que la chica que estaba cenando en la barra, la tal Rubí Moon, no le quitaba la vista de encima.

Finalmente, cuando su amiga se vio en verdad ansiosa por irse, intervino.

-Hey, pequeña. Touya te llama. Necesita que lleves un pedido.

La mirada que la chica le dirigió a su salvador quedó registrada en la memoria del chico con fuego. Nunca había percibido tanta gratitud en los ojos de alguien, así que ella, con toda la cortesía que le fue posible mostrar, le respondió al sujeto del implante:

-Bueno, fue un gusto conocerte. Espero que te vaya bien y mucha suerte con lo de tu... operación.

-Gracias, me gustaría salir contigo algún día, ¿crees que sea posible?

-Yo... no sé. Tendría que preguntarle a mi prometido. Pero gracias de todas formas.

-¿Estás comprometida?

-Sí... Bueno, en realidad aun no lo hacemos oficial, por eso Yukito no lo sabe. ¿Podrías guardarme el secreto?

-Por supuesto. Felicita al afortunado de mi parte.

-Lo haré. Adiós.

Al quedarse solo en la barra, el muchacho miró hacia varias direcciones, esperando hallar a alguien con quien seguir charlando. Rubí Moon fue quien de inmediato llamó su atención, pero cuando sus miradas se cruzaron por accidente y vio esas hermosas, pero frías orbes, se acobardó de inmediato. Al mirar al frente vio a Yue, primo de Yukito y notó que la mirada de la chica y la de él eran muy parecidas. Sin embargo a Yue ya lo conocía, así que le dijo:

-Yue, ¿no quieres tocar mi cabello?

La mirada que le dirigió el barman al chico de saco café pudo haber congelado la mismísima playa de Acapulco, y si eso no había sido claro, Yue agregó:

-No toco hombres.

Ahora sí se sintió atemorizado, así que en cuanto pago su cuenta, el chico del implante salió del restaurante.

Dos horas habían transcurrido y el restaurante poco a poco comenzaba a quedar vacío. A penas eran unas cuatro mesas las que estaban ocupadas y en la barra ya sólo quedaba una persona.

-Tomoyo –llamó Rubí Moon- Disculpa, pero creo que he bebido de más. ¿Podrías llamar un taxi para mí? Y por cierto, ¿Habría problemas si mi auto se quedase aquí?

-No, no, ninguno. Pero no me gustaría dejarte ir sola, ¿dónde vives?

-En la zona residencial del centro.

-Mira, llamaré al taxi y te acompañaré a tu casa.

-De ninguna manera, tendrías después que regresar sola.

-Bueno, puedo pedirle a uno de los chicos que me acompañe.

-No veo necesidad de que tú tengas que ir, en serio. Además, supongo que aun les queda mucho trabajo por hacer aquí, así que no quiero causar molestias.

-Pero al menos permite que alguien te acompañe. No te preocupes, ellos son todos unos caballeros y cuidaran de ti.

-Está bien Tomoyo, confío en ti.

-Gracias. Le pediré a Yue que te acompañe, ¿estas de acuerdo?

-Si tú lo crees conveniente...

Yue, al ver que la chica en verdad parecía preocupada por esa mujer, accedió a llevarla.

Rubí estaba que no cabía de alegría. Definitivamente Dios la había bendecido con una inteligencia excepcional. ¿Tomada ella? ¡Eso jamás! Rubí conocía sus propios límites y era una mujer astuta como pocas. Nunca corría riesgos absurdos. Pero necesitaba un motivo para regresar al restauran sin parecer sospechosa e impertinente, así que dejar su auto y luego regresar por él le parecía algo en verdad creíble. Así podría ir intimando con la familia de Tomoyo y lograr hacer un gran negocio.

En ese mundo, ella sabía que jamás se hacía algo por alguien sin obtener un beneficio propio. Y seguir esa regla la había llevado directamente al éxito. Pero ahora quería darle un giro a su vida. No uno de ciento ochenta grados. Pero sí algo que le llevara a una satisfacción personal de diferente índole. Convertiría el restauran en uno de los mejores de Inglaterra, tenía todo para lograrlo. Y como bono adicional, tal vez podría hacer algo por Tomoyo. Esa chica tenia talento en las venas Era una artista innata, y no descansaría hasta verla convertida en una exitosa mujer.

Cuando Yue la tomó del brazo para ayudarla a levantarse, creyendo que la chica estaría mareada, sintió que estaba en el sitio correcto, haciendo lo correcto. Él la condujo a un auto gris, último modelo, deportivo con cómodos asientos de piel, y eso lo corroboró Rubí cuando él le abrió la puerta para que ella entrara. Rodeó el auto y él subió. Como no tenía nada de que hablar con ella, encendió la radio esperando que ella le indicara el camino por donde ir.

El trayecto a casa de Rubí lo hicieron en silencio. Él, pensando en todo, menos en esa chica que estaba a su lado. Ella, analizando su siguiente jugada y sintiéndose levemente intimidada por la fuerte presencia varonil del chico. ¿Intimidada Rubí Moon? ¡El mundo se iba a colapsar! Pero si se colapsaba mientras ella estaba junto a él, que así fuera.

Pasaba de la media noche cuando el restaurante cerró sus puertas. Fue entonces cuando todos comenzaron con las labores de limpieza.

Tomoyo había revisado las mesas encontrando varios objetos olvidados. Un paraguas entre ellos y unas llaves. Los colocó en la caja donde ponían todos esos artículos. A Mei lin le había correspondido arreglar la barra, y ella halló una billetera, misma que se la dio a su amiga. Cuando estaba por irse, recordó que había otro artículo olvidado.

-Tomoyo, toma, estaba en la barra –y deslizó por la misma un teléfono celular-. Está lindo, ¿no?

-Sí, -respondió ella mientras lo tomaba entre sus manos-. Es de los caros. Mañana llamaré para avisar que lo encontramos.

-Bien. Bueno, pues terminamos por hoy. Me voy a casa. ¡Que descansen muchachos!

-¡Igualmente, Mei! –respondieron al unísono Yukito, Nakuru, Tomoyo y el abuelo.

-Toya, ¿no piensas acompañarla? –interrogó Yukito a su mejor amigo, mientras la muchacha china permanecía lejos del rango auditivo. Además, estaba más entretenida eligiendo la música de su reproductor de MP3 y colocándose su abrigo casi al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué? ¿Yo por qué?

-Porque no puedes permitir que una dama ande sola a media noche. –replicó Nakuru.

-Ella no es una dama... es una... salvaje...

-Como sea, ¿no ves que es peligroso que se vaya así?

-Que la acompañe Yukito, entonces.

-Él me acompañará a mí. –Contestó Nakuru-. Anda, Touya, ¿no ves que se esta yendo?

-Pobre de Mei. Caminando sola, a oscuras y a la media noche. Esta ciudad no es segura, ¿quién sabe que terribles cosas podrían pasarle? Y nadie estaría ahí para ayudarla.

-Ya basta de dramas, Tomoyo, entendí el mensaje. –luego en voz alta, agregó- Oye Lee, espérate. Te acompañaré.

-¿Qué? Ni de loca. Contigo corro más peligro que sola. –contestó mientras se quitaba de la oreja el diminuto aparato auditivo.

-Camina y no hables, ¿sí?

-¿Y quién eres tú para darme órdenes?

-¿Qué nunca puedes quedarte callada?

-¿Y tú nunca puedes ser amable?

-¿No sabes que no debes responder una pregunta con otra?

-Lo sé, pero no lo aplicó cuando estoy con bestias en lugar de personas. Además, tú empezaste con eso...

Y los presentes siguieron oyendo ese tipo de diálogo por unos momentos, hasta que la distancia apagó las voces de sus amigos.

-Si esos dos no terminan juntos, juro que me meto en un convento y me vuelvo monja.

-Nakuru, tú no tienes vocación para religiosa –comentó Tomoyo.

-Y ellos tampoco la tienen para estar separados. Además, no sé por qué Touya se resiste tanto. Es evidente a kilómetros de distancia que ese par no podría estar separado.

-Sí, bueno... eso me recuerda cierta conversación que hubo hace un rato...

-Y como iba diciendo, es hora de irme. ¡Que descansen!

-Nakuru, espérame. Buenas noches abuelo, Tomoyo... que tengan dulces sueños

-Hasta mañana, niños, que descansen.

-¡No huyan cobardes! –dijo a modo de broma la chica de ojos violáceos, pero por toda respuesta, ambos chicos salieron esbozando una sonrisa y sin decir una palabra más.

-Abuelito, ¿por qué esos cuatro huyen del amor cuando lo tienen frente a sus propias narices?

-Eso suele pasar, pequeña. En casos como los de ellos, cuando han sido amigos por muchos años, tiene más peso el saberse seguro del amor del otro, como amigos, que el intento por sostener una relación de pareja. Por ello, el temor al rechazo se intensifica. Imagínate, si su amor no fuese correspondido, probablemente su amistad se vería arruinada.

-Sí, pero se nota que ellos son correspondidos...

-Para nosotros es sencillo verlo, pero no hay nada más difícil en este mundo que percatarse de los sentimientos del ser amado. Pero no te preocupes, mi niña. Las nubes ocultan al Sol sólo durante unos cuantos instantes. Llegará el día en que ellos sean felices juntos, y si tú continuas ayudándolos, sé que eso ocurrirá pronto.

-Después de todo ése es mi único trabajo: estar de metiche en la vida amorosa de mis amigos.

El abuelo volteó a ver a su nieta con asombro, no esperaba oír eso. Por ello, tomó a la chica de los hombros y esperando que ella levantara la vista para verse a los ojos, le dijo:

-No me gusta que digas eso, Tomoyo. Porque sabes que no lo eres. Deseas su felicidad, y más aun, te esfuerzas para que la consigan. Eso no es entrometerse, es ayudar. Y cuando una persona reparte felicidad, ésta le es devuelta con creces por la gracia divina.

-Tengo una segunda oportunidad abuelo. Si no trato de ayudar, no sería agradecida. No espero recibir nada a cambio. Bien dicen que es mejor no esperar, porque así uno no se sentirá defraudado.

-Tomoyo, me preocupa oírte hablar así. Escucha linda, pasarán grandes cosas en tu vida porque para eso regresaste. Las oportunidades sólo son concedidas a quienes son merecedores de ellas. Dios no pudo haberse equivocado contigo. Serás feliz mi querida nieta, porque ése es tu destino. Que me parta un rayo ahora mismo si no es así.

-Ay, abuelito... ¡Qué cosas dices! Bueno, me voy a descansar.

-Está bien. Que tengas lindos sueños.

-Gracias, tú también...

A la mañana siguiente, el restaurante abrió sus puertas al medio día, hora en que acostumbraban hacerlo los lunes, cuando la venta era menor. Además, cerraban más temprano ese día.

Como no habían clientes ese día, Tomoyo se acercó a la caja de objetos olvidados y al mirar el contenido, recordó el teléfono celular que Mei lin había encontrado la noche anterior. Al abrirlo, buscó la agenda. Encontró varios números, pero lo que ella buscaba era el número de la casa del propietario, como no lo halló, decidió buscar alguno que dijera _trabajo, _al encontrarlo, se comunicó avisando que habían encontrado el teléfono celular de alguien que había ido a cenar ahí la noche anterior.

Al colgar el auricular su abuelo se acercó a ella y le dijo:

-Prácticamente no hay nada de trabajo, ¿por qué no sales a pintar uno de esos maravillosos cuatros que haces, querida?

-Pero no quiero dejarte solo abuelito...

-Soy invisible, ¿o qué? –Replicó Touya en la entrada de la cocina-. Anda, ve a tu jardín y distráete un rato. Quizá al rato lleguen clientes y entonces te llamaré.

-¿Están seguros?

-No seas tan terca como Sakura y ve.

Tomoyo no discutió más. Subió a su habitación, se cambió de ropa, preparó su material, y bajó para empezar con su labor artística.

-¿Están listos los planos que pedí? –interrogó Eriol entrando a la oficina y lugar de descanso de su equipo de trabajo.

-Sí, Stevens los mandó esta mañana.

Eriol los revisó a conciencia, le parecieron que estaban perfectos, al fin veía como se materializaba el sueño de Kaho por darle a Bob un verdadero hogar.

-Perfecto –dijo más bien para sí-, Randall, llévale esto a los muchachos, aquí están los cambios que se van a hacer.

-Hiragizawa, ¿estas seguro que esos son los planos finales? -dijo Randall

-Sí. Estamos a poco tiempo de que la construcción termine, éstos son sólo los detalles que nos hacían falta.

-Bien. –respondió el ayudante de Eriol mientras enrollaba el plano que ahora era inservible. -Me llevaré éste. A mis hijos les gusta colorearlos...

Ante la mención de hijos, el hombre de ojos azules se quedó petrificado. Deseaba con toda su alma ser padre. Se había imaginado a sí mismo en muchas ocasiones con un niño en brazos; con un niño al cual ayudaría a dar sus primeros pasos; con un niño yendo por primera vez al colegio; pero sobre todo, con un niño llamándolo _papá_.

-Eriol, por cierto, llamaron de un restaurante... dijeron que tenían tu teléfono ahí... Eriol... ¿Estás ahí? Eriol, ¡Hiragizawa!

-¿Qué?

-Que te llamaron de un restaurante, aparentemente olvidaste tu teléfono ahí, lo encontraron y quieren devolvértelo... Son honestos... eso es difícil hoy en día.

-Espera, ¿quién llamó?

-Una mujer, ¿por qué?

-¿Una mujer? ¿Joven?

-¿Cómo que joven? ¡Cómo habría de saber eso!

-¿Tenía una voz suave, melodiosa, delicada?

Su ayudante vio a Eriol con el ceño fruncido y bastante extrañeza, pero no quería discutir con él, así que recordando que en verdad la persona que llamó tenia una peculiar, pero bella voz, decidió hacérselo saber.

-Sí, sí... Su voz era así. Dijo que pasaras cuando quisieras. De hecho, enviaré a uno de los muchachos para que lo recoja.

-¡No, no, no! Déjalo, no quiero molestar a nadie, iré yo mismo por él. Bien, ahora a trabajar, que para eso les pago, ¿no?

Randall suspiró. Bueno, aunque su jefe actuara de pronto extrañamente, en definitiva seguía siendo el mismo...

A las cinco de la tarde, un taxi se detuvo frente al restauran del abuelo Amamiya. De él descendió la preciosa mujer de mirada penetrante llamada Rubí. Al ingresar al local, Mei lin, quien la reconoció en seguida, la saludó:

-Señorita Moon, qué gusto saludarla. No se preocupe por su auto, está perfectamente cuidado en el estacionamiento del restaurante. ¿Cómo se siente?

-De maravilla. El alcohol nunca me ha causado grandes estragos. ¿La señorita Tomoyo no trabajó hoy?

-Sí, pero está en su jardín pintando.

-¿Ella pinta?

-¡Vaya que lo hace! Las creaciones de ella son verdaderas obras de arte. No dudo que en algún momento ella se vuelva una persona famosa.

-Mei lin es tu nombre, ¿verdad?

-Así es.

-¿Tú crees que sería impertinente de mi parte si saludo a Tomoyo en el jardín?

-De ninguna manera, la contrario. Ella se divierte mucho pintando con una gran cantidad de gente alrededor. Como toda artista, tiene sus días en los que le gusta la soledad, pero ahora no es uno de esos. Venga conmigo, la llevaré.

-Eres muy amable, Mei lin

La chica de mirada escarlata mirada la condujo hasta la parte trasera del restaurante. Ahí había una puerta de madera, misma que conducía a un pasillo el cual llevaba al famoso jardín. Tomoyo estaba en medio de éste, concentrada en el cuadro en el que estaba trabajando.

-Buenas tardes, Tomoyo. Espero no interrumpir.

La muchacha volteó al escuchar su nombre, y se sorprendió gratamente al ver a esa altiva ejecutiva.

-¡Rubí! Qué gusto volver a verte.

-Tenía que regresar por mi auto, ¿recuerdas?

-Oh, sí, claro. Lo había olvidado. No te sorprenda, a veces creo que soy más despistada que Sakura. ¿Gustas un café, un té? Tengo todo al alcance.

-¿Es té lo que tú bebes? Me agradaría probarlo.

-Claro. Es una bebida a base de hierbas, es muy buena para el corazón.

-¿Tienes problemas cardiacos?

-Los tuve. Hace un par de años me operaron. Fue un transplante.

-¡Vaya! Pues por lo que veo tu operación fue todo un éxito. Te ves perfectamente bien.

-Lo estoy, ahora lo estoy. Fueron muchos años viviendo prácticamente sin vivir.

-Me lo imagino. Pero cambiemos de tema. Veo que eres pintora también.

-Oh, no. No lo soy, no podría serlo. Toda mi vida he estado en Inglaterra, no conozco nada fuera de aquí. Los artistas viajan, conocen, pero yo no.

-¡Imagínate si viajas! No es simple cumplido cuando te digo que esto es de lo mejor que he visto en mi vida. Además, quizá por tu enfermedad no pudiste viajar, pero ahora estas completamente sana. Podrás ir a donde te plazca.

-Eso espero. ¿Sabes? Mi abuelito me regalo un viaje a Italia, será en Julio.

-¿De vacaciones?

-Sí, pero Mei lin insiste que quizá encuentre esposo por allá. ¿Te imaginas?

-No lo dudo, eres bonita.

-Gracias… por cierto, ¿cómo te fue anoche?

-Bien, muy bien. Tu amigo, Yue, es todo un caballero.

-Lo sé, te dije que estarías bien con él. Supongo que quieres tu automóvil.

-Sí, vine por él. Pero también vine para conversar un rato contigo. Espero poder convencerte de que aceptes ir conmigo de compras.

-Me encantaría. Sólo permíteme cambiarme de ropa. ¿Quieres quedarte aquí o prefieres entrar al restauran?

-Creo que aquí estaré bien.

-OK. No tardo.

Rubí se acomodó mejor en su silla. Definitivamente esa chica le simpatizaba. Eso en verdad ocurría pocas veces. Ella sabía perfectamente que su fría y enigmática apariencia no atraía a las personas. O al menos no para entablar una amistad.

La gente únicamente la veía como una atemorizante persona. Altanera, prepotente. Difícilmente le daban la oportunidad de demostrar que no era así. Pero en realidad, no podía culpar enteramente a las personas. Ella prefería demostrar petulancia antes que humildad. Y eso era lo que se necesitaba en el competitivo medio en el que se desarrollaba. Ahora, había encontrado personas de buenos sentimientos, una familia. Eso era de lo que ella carecía. La pregunta era: ¿la aceptarían?

Eran aproximadamente las ocho de la noche cuando sonó el teléfono de su casa

-Diga

-¡Eriol! ¿Qué haces?

-Pues… estoy en mi casa, a punto de dormir –respondió Eriol mientras sacaba de una caja un par de lustrosos zapatos negros, los cuales combinaban a la perfección con el pantalón negro que vestía y su camisa al mismo tono.

-¿Qué nunca sales de tu encierro? –interrogó Yamazaki desde un bar, y a su lado, habían dos bellas chicas.

-Pues no, en realidad no. De hecho hay programación bastante buena en televisión. Ahora mismo estoy viendo un partido de basket-ball.

-¿Ah si? ¿Quién juega?

-Ehm Lakers contra los toros de Chicago

-Y, quién va ganando.

-Pues… van… -Murmuraba el chico de ojos azules mientras buscaba el control del televisor. Era evidente que no tenía ni la más remota idea de quien iba ganando. En realidad, ni siquiera sabía si esos equipos estaban jugando. Bien, ahora que lo necesitaba el control desapareció. ¡Al diablo!– Están empatados.

-Hiragizawa. Junto a mí están las chicas más bellas que puedas imaginarte. Estamos en "El sótano" ¿Te vemos aquí?

-Lo siento, amigo, pero no tengo ánimos para salir. Creo que me quedaré el resto de la noche descansando.

-Bueno, como prefieras, estas bellezas se quedaran conmigo entonces.

-¿Tan rápido te olvidaste de Rubí?

-Más bien comprendí que esa chica y yo no somos compatibles. Es muy bella, sí. Pero no me resulta demasiado agradable su forma de ser.

-Bueno, si tú lo dices. En fin, disfruta tu noche, viejo. Nos vemos mañana en el trabajo.

-Claro, adiós.

Yamazaki, mientras tanto, cortaba la llamada con cierta preocupación. Tenía que lograr que su amigo volviera a vivir de un modo u otro. No podía entender cómo es que prefería ese encierro en lugar de salir a tomar un par de cervezas con alguien. En fin, por ahora se enfocaría en mantener divertidas a las muchachas.

Eriol por otra parte, bien lejos estaba de pretender dormir. Su celular estaba esperándolo, y aunque bien podría mandar al diablo al dichoso teléfono, ahora le interesaba mucho ver a su preciosa dama de ojos amatistas.

Bajó para esperar al chico que sacaba a pasear a Kero. Desde que su esposa había muerto, difícilmente le daba tiempo de llevarlo por el parque. Tampoco le daba tiempo de asear su casa. Es decir, hacía lo esencial: lavar trastos, barrer un poco, pedirle a alguien que llevara la ropa a la lavandería, y en contadas ocasiones, tender su cama.

La puerta se abrió e ingresó un adolescente de no más de trece años.

-Tom, ¿todo bien?

-Claro, señor Hiragizawa.

-¿Cuánto te debo de la semana pasada?

-Veintiséis dólares, señor.

-Dejémoslo en treinta, ¿te parece?

-Si usted insiste.

-Oye, Tom, ¿crees que puedas escombrar un poco la sala?

El chico miró alrededor y al ver el estado de la casa, sonrío y dijo:

-No podría pagarme lo suficiente –Eriol dejó salir una carcajada, sin embargo Tom agregó- Pero puedo hacer el intento.

-Bien. Por cierto, ¿cómo me veo?

El niño lo miró de con cara de interrogación, luego lo observó arriba abajo varias veces antes de responder:

-Pues se ve… alto.

-Bien, supongo que eso esta bien. Te encargo la casa entonces. Llama a un amigo, si te dan permiso tus papás, para que vean el televisor un rato. Y cuida a Kero, ¿de acuerdo?

-¡Gracias!

Eriol Hiragizawa salió de la casa con mucho entusiasmo por lo que vendría. Se subió a su auto, esta vez llevaría su BMW Ciar Cabrio Azul metálico. Era interesante. Se sentía nervioso, como un colegial en su primera cita. Y todo por su dama de ojos amatistas. Con un poco de suerte, la encontraría, charlarían, la conocería un poco más, y quién sabe, quizá hasta la invitaría a salir. Claro, eso suponiendo que la chica estuviera soltera.

Bueno, ahora todo era cuestión de suerte...

CONTINUARÁ

¡¡¡HOLA CHICAS!!!

En verdad me quedé en shock cuando vi la fecha de mi última actualización. Mis disculpas no servirán de mucho, en realidad. Pero aunque suene a pretexto barato, la universidad me ha absorbido como nunca. Tengo que subir mi promedio mínimo a nueve si quiero que me den beca para mi maestría, y únicamente me queda un semestre para hacerlo.

Escribir fics es algo que no puedo dejar de hacer, pero tristemente, sólo puedo dedicarle mi tiempo libre, y para ser honesta, a veces me siento tan agotada física y mentalmente, que pasa bastante tiempo antes de que pueda escribir algo de calidad.

Por cierto, les tengo malas noticias con respecto al otro fanfic (Préstame tu cuerpo) Verán, tenia avanzados dos capítulos, pero no los había subido porque estaba corrigiendo ortografía y demás (ustedes saben que el proceso de edición puede ser más tardado que el de creación), pero de pronto, mi computadora SE FORMATEÓ.

Les juro que en mi vida pensé que eso pudiera ocurrir así, de pronto, de la noche a la mañana. Y por cierto, ahí se fueron siete semestres de psicología, pues todos mis trabajos estaba ahí, y la boba de mí, no respaldó la información.

Perdí cuatro capítulos que tenía para el concurso de drables de Tomoyo y Eriol... Aun tengo la esperanza de poder rescatarlos pero dudo que eso ocurra. Ahora bien, iniciar todo de nuevo... bueno, será complicado, pero pienso hacerlo, así que creo que tardaré bastante en actualizar, pero tengo la certeza de que lo haré.

Por cierto, antes de que lo olvide, lamento mucho casi no haber puesto en este capítulo a nuestro querido bombón Eriol, pero era necesario dejar en claro la situación de las demás futuras parejas. Para quienes ya vieron la película, se darán cuenta, especialmente luego de leer este capítulo, que hay muchos cambios entre ésta y mi fic, espero que eso les agrade.

Como saben, agradezco de todo corazón sus palabras de ánimo y elogios hacia el fic. MUCHAS MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LEYENDO A PESAR DEL TIEMPO QUE TARDÉ EN ACTUALIZAR, y por cierto, si ya no quieren dejar reviews por mi tardanza... pues... lo comprenderé.

Un beso y un abrazo a quienes durante este tiempo se molestaron en leer el fic, especialmente a quienes me dejaron su comentario, como:

Un angel

Ayin

Mina

Serena

Suri-chan

Sonylee

Shami

javiera

Azura Jekyll

Zaphi-chan

daidoji-tomoyo

Basileia Daudojiu

Tomoyo

Bueno, creo que ha pasado mucho tiempo, así que quizá ya ni recuerdan lo que me escribieron, por ello prefiero agradecerles el review enviado, y, aunque sea algo tarde desearles que estos diez meses y cacho que quedan del año 2007, sean maravillosos. Por cierto, feliz día de San Valentín. Si tiene galán, disfrútenlo. Si no, consíganlo... y si tampoco ocurre eso (como es mi caso) pues disfruten de lo lindo con sus amigos, y sobre todo, hay que agradecer el que tenemos la dicha de contar con algunos.

Espero nos veamos pronto en estos lugares, yo, con una actualización, ustedes, quienes tienen fics pendientes, también... jejejeje...

Hasta la próxima

Pilychan


	6. Cap 6

El restaurante estaba a punto de cerrar. De hecho, al ser lunes y no haber tanta gente como sería en un fin de semana, aunque pareciera bastante temprano, cerraban a las nueve de la noche. De este modo, todos los que trabajaban en el negocio tenían un rato de ocio en familia jugando naipes, dominó o algún otro juego de mesa.

Tomoyo, al haberse tomado el día libre acompañando a Rubí, tan pronto llegó a casa, subió a su habitación y preparó el baño, claro, no sin antes llamar a su confidente.

-Y así fue Sakura, creo que Rubí encajará a la perfección en nuestra familia, ojalá tengas la oportunidad de conocerla pronto. Definitivamente ella es una magnífica persona.

-Bueno, pequeña Tomoyo, tomando en cuenta que a ti aparentemente todo el mundo te parece una "magnífica persona"

-Mira quien lo dice. La misma persona que creyó que el ex sacerdote que Syaoran me presentó podría ser una buena pareja... Espera un segundo por favor.

En ese momento Tomoyo salió al balcón de su habitación, éste daba justo en la esquina que formaba el restaurante, pues tenía un pequeño pasillo al aire libre, además de las instalaciones de adentro. Vio que su abuelo y Touya recogían las sillas y las sombrillas de las mesas. Había un aire bastante fuerte, aparentemente llovería de un momento a otro.

-Abuelito, ¿necesitas ayuda? –gritó la muchacha de negra cabellera desde lo alto.

-No, claro que no. Tú sigue con lo tuyo.

-Bien. –ahora dirigiéndose a Sakura, dijo- Volví. ¿En qué estábamos?

-En que no es mi culpa desear que encuentres a tu media naranja.

-¿Y si mi media naranja no existiera? –preguntó Tomoyo con melancolía, pues desde lo alto pudo ver que en la calle, a espaldas de su abuelo, había una joven pareja que se hacía tiernas demostraciones de amor.

-No, no, no y no. Te prohíbo expresamente que pienses en ese tipo de cosas. Las personas tienen a su alma gemela, pero a veces toma un poco de tiempo encontrarlas. Y a veces, esas personas necesitan equivocarse en repetidas ocasiones para al fin hallar a esa persona que los acompañara no sólo en esta vida.

-¡Siempre lo he dicho y lo seguiré diciendo: Eres una romántica empedernida! Es difícil pensar que tú, tan dulce y soñadora, estés tan enamorada de alguien con la personalidad que Syaoran tiene. Él es todo, menos romántico. Y no me malentiendas, sabes que quiero muchísimo a mi cuñado, pero sencillamente sus personalidades son bastante diferentes.

Por otro lado, en casa de Sakura, Syaoran se dedicaba a levantar a sus hijos, quienes dormían en los lugares más recónditos de la casa. Yota, por ejemplo, había perdido el conocimiento, presa del cansancio, debajo de la mesa del comedor principal. En cuanto a Fuki y Wu-yin, ellos estaban en la cocina y el baño de la planta baja, respectivamente, también perdidamente dormidos. Nadeshiko, en cambio, se había quedado dormida en el sillón, y a su padre le pareció que era como un tierno angelito comparado con el terror que los otros tres eran.

Syaoran cargó a los más pequeños, uno en cada brazo y conducía con gracia a los otros dos hacia sus habitaciones. Sakura pudo ver todo desde la cocina, desde donde hablaba con Tomoyo, pero estaba tan acostumbrada a ver esto, que no le sorprendía para nada la habilidad y fuerza que Syaoran tenía.

-Y eso precisamente es lo que hace nuestra vida tan emocionante. Además, no creas que Syao es lo que ustedes ven. Él es tan lindo y tierno cuando quiere...

Syaoran, tan rápido como pudo, acomodó y arropó a sus hijos a cada uno en su habitación correspondiente; luego bajó a toda prisa repitiendo en un murmullo:

-¡Están dormidos! Vamos Sakura, si no aprovechamos ahora nunca lo haremos.

-Me lo imagino, no por nada tienen cuatro hijos en menos de una década de matrimonio. –comentó Tomoyo sin tener la más mínima idea de las proposiciones que Syaoran le hacía a su querida prima en ese preciso momento.

-Oye, Tomoyo, no digas esas cosas ¿quieres? –replicó la castaña, ruborizada por los gestos y la desesperación que aparentaba Syaoran y por lo dicho por la chica amatista.

-Bien, bien, como diga, señora Lee.

Syaoran, al ver que a su esposa no parecía importarle el teatro que armara, se acercó hasta ella y con suma facilidad la tomó entre sus brazos.

-¿Qué haces? No, espera.

-¿Sakura? ¿Pasa algo? No, déjalo. Ya me sospecho de qué se trata. No te preocupes, comprendo. Te llamo mañana, ¿de acuerdo? Y cuando terminen con el espectáculo de hoy, saluda a Syaoran de mi parte. ¡Descansa! Bueno... si puedes... sabes a lo que me refiero.

Y riéndose al imaginar a Sakura más roja que un tomate, cosa que ocurrió, concluyó con la llamada. Al entrar a su habitación, vio que la bañera estaba lista, así que procedió a tomar un merecido baño.

-¡Buenas noches!-dijo Eriol tan pronto como entró al establecimiento.

-Hijo, lo siento, pero es muy tarde, o muy temprano, depende como lo veas. Pero por el día de hoy ya cerramos –respondió el abuelo Amamiya mientras se levantaba de la mesa, donde jugaba naipes con Nakuru, Mei lin, Touya, Yukito y Yue, y se acercaba a la puerta.

-Oh, lo siento, no sabía que hoy cerraban temprano. Pero de hecho vine a recoger mi teléfono celular. Lo olvidé la otra noche, y una gentil chica me avisó que lo habían encontrado.

-Oh, claro, claro. ¿Mei, puedes hacerte cargo?

-Sí abuelo. Venga por aquí, yo lo guardé.

-¿Qué le parece si se bebe una cerveza con nosotros y toma una mano de naipes? –propuso Kentaro Amamiya.

-Sería un placer. Pero cambiaría la cerveza por algo sin alcohol.

-Oh, claro. Su esposita lo espera en casa.

-No, de hecho no. Soy viudo.

-¡Oh! –comentó el abuelo con un poco de pena. Sabía lo que era perder a alguien amado, pero también comprendió en ese preciso momento que ese muchacho tenía algo especial. Quien sabe, tal vez si se encargaba un poco de trabajar en lugar de dejarle al destino todo el trabajo...

-Lamento su pérdida. ¿Y cómo es que se llama?

-Eriol Hiragizawa, señor.

-Bien, adelante, siéntese. Muchachos, aquí viene un jugador más. Les presento a Hiragizawa.

-Eriol, por favor. Y tutéenme si les parece bien.

Todos los presentes lo miraron un tanto extrañados. Era raro que el abuelo invitara a alguien así nada más. Sin embargo, el anciano hizo una confesión por lo bajo a toda la congregación, misma que Hiragizawa no llegó a escuchar:

-¡Es viudo!

Eriol, extrañamente, escuchó que la mayoría exclamaba un ¡Ah! Tan claro, como si les hubiesen explicado algo de suma importancia. Además, percibió que de pronto el ambiente cambió, y lo corroboró cuando la chica de cabellera negra le entregó su teléfono celular mientras amablemente le decía.

-Mucho gusto Eriol. Mi nombre es Mei lin, te presento a Nakuru, a Yukito, Yue, y a "ese" que no es nada gentil, pero no me queda de otra más que presentártelo. Su nombre es Kinomoto.

-Me llamo Touya, y si quieres llámame por mi nombre, Eriol.

-Lo haré. Es un gusto conocerlos... Y entonces, ya cerraron...

-Así es. –contestó Yukito con gentileza.

-Entonces, todos los que trabajan aquí ya se fueron...

-Todos, excepto los de la familia. Por ahora sólo nosotros quedamos. –esta vez respondió Nakuru. No sabía por qué, pero definitivamente ese caballero le agradaba.

Tomoyo acababa de salir de la tina, y luego de ponerse su camisón, comenzó a cepillar y recoger su larga cabellera en una coleta descuidada, se puso sobre la cabeza una gorra de plástico. Tenía una hermosa mata de cabello, pero éste era rizado. Si dejaba que su cabello se secara de forma natural sin el debido tratamiento para "tranquilizar" sus bucles, éstos se volvían un completo desastre. Tan pronto finalizó con la tarea, comenzó a echarse crema por todo el cuerpo. Pero estando sentada frente al tocador, y viendo su imagen reflejada en el espejo, puedo ver con tristeza algo que a la altura del pecho que la entretuvo: la cicatriz.

Ésta no dejaba de atormentarla día a día. Nadie podría quererla con esa terrible marca en medio del pecho. Sí, estaba conciente de que gracias a esa marca en su cuerpo aún tenía vida, sin embargo, sabía que a ojos de cualquier hombre, ese corte en forma vertical se transformaría en algo repugnante, y no era para menos, a ella misma le daba asco tenerlo.

Y aún si pudieran pasar por alto ese terrible defecto físico, lo que jamás olvidarían sería que ella era una mujer convaleciente. Alguien que estuvo a punto de perder la vida y por ello debía tener cuidados especiales durante lo que le quedara de existencia. Lo había comprobado con esos dos hombres que sus amigos le presentaron. Jamás llevaría una vida normal, y ella tenía que acostumbrarse a ello.

El viento que azotó su ventana la hizo recular sobre el clima, también, afortunadamente, la hizo olvidarse momentáneamente de su pesar. Los cuadros que acababa de pintar estaban aun frescos, sobre todo sus plantas estaban al aire libre y sin la debida protección en caso de que cayera una tormenta.

Se colocó una bata sobre el grueso camisón que portaba, se calzó las pantuflas y se dispuso a bajar para asegurarse de que sus queridas plantas y sus cuadros estuvieran protegidos.

-Así que todos ustedes son familia, de un modo u otro.

-Sí, podría decirse, joven Eriol. Estos muchachos son unos nietos para mí. Y ellos son los que se encargan de mantener este local en tan buen estado como lo puedes constatar.

-Además –agregó Eriol- la comida es deliciosa. Y ahora que sé quienes son los encargados de preparar semejantes platillos, queda todo explicado.

De pronto, Eriol escuchó una hermosa voz, misma que reconoció enseguida, por ello se puso de pie precipitadamente.

-Abuelito, saldré un momento para proteger mis plantas... –y Tomoyo, en ese momento, hizo su aparición muy cerca de la mesa del fondo, junto a las ventanas, luego de bajar las escaleras, misma que ocupaban siempre cuando era noche de juego.

Sin embargo, al levantar la mirada, de pronto se dio cuenta que no sólo su familia estaba presente ese día. ¡Esos ojos azules! Sólo un vistazo le bastó para reconocerlo. ¡Y ella estaba en bata! De inmediato se cruzó más ésta, pensando que quizá podría verse algún indicio de la cicatriz. Peor aún ¡usaba ese horrible gorro de baño! Dios, sintió como su cara se ponía roja de vergüenza, debía salir cuanto antes de ahí antes de que ese hombre reparara en su ropa de dormir, si es que no lo había hecho aún.

Eriol, en cuanto la escuchó, pudo reconocerla. Verla, fue tan maravilloso como la primera vez. En esta ocasión no portaba su uniforme, sino ropa de dormir, y esos maravillosos bucles estaban cubiertos por una gorra de baño. Pero lo que más le fascino fue el simple hecho de verla. Ya estaba de pie, así que lo único que dijo fue:

-¡Buenas noches!

-Buenas noches. Abuelo, ahora vengo.

Y tan rápido como pudo se acercó al pasillo que la conduciría hacia su escape. Pero su abuelo interrumpió su exitosa huida cuando dijo:

-¿No necesitas ayuda? Ven, hija. Quiero presentarte al joven Eriol. Vino a recoger su celular. Eriol, te presento a la más joven de mis nietos, Tomoyo. Pequeña, este caballero podría ayudarte sin problemas, ¿no es así? –preguntó dirigiéndose al muchacho ojiazul.

-Claro.

Tomoyo fue más rápida que ellos, así que musitando un "Mucho gusto, pero no gracias, no necesito ayuda, estaré bien sola" salió tan rápido como había entrado.

Eriol se quedó un poco desconcertado. La había visto durante muy poco tiempo. Pero en ese instante la voz de la chica que respondía al nombre de Nakuru comentó:

-Yo pienso que en verdad necesitará ayuda. Son muchas plantas las que tiene que cubrir, y además, las pinturas están un poco pesadas.

-¿Crees que debo ir? –preguntó sin esperar en realidad una contestación.

-¡Claro que sí! –contestó Mei lin.

Pero en ese momento, dos caballeros en la mesa no se mostraban tan complacidos con el ofrecimiento de ayuda, sin embargo, sólo intercambiaron miradas entre ellos, pero no comentaron nada.

-Anda, ve. –habló esta vez Yukito-. No te preocupes por el juego. Lo suspenderemos hasta que vuelvas.

Dirigiendo su mirada al patriarca de la familia, éste únicamente sonrío mientras acompañaba el gesto con un asentimiento. Con un sencillo "Permiso", procedió a salir al jardín a través del pequeño pasillo y la puerta que cruzó la bella muchacha.

Una vez afuera, lo invadió un delicioso aroma a flores y dulces. Pudo ver a la chica del gorro sacando un gran pedazo de plástico para a continuación comenzar a colocarlo sobre las plantas que estaban sobre una mesa.

-¡Hola!

Tomoyo dio brinco a causa del susto. No lo esperaba. ¿Cómo se les ocurría enviarlo sabiendo que ella estaba en las peores fachas que jamás estaría?

-Ho... hola.

-Espero no incomodarte, pero todos dijeron que necesitabas ayuda. ¿Qué puedo hacer?

-Bueno... pues... quizá podrías colocar el plástico.

Eriol no tardó ni un segundo en dirigirse hacia la gran mesa donde estaba trabajando Tomoyo. Se colocó frente a ella y entre los dos comenzaron a cubrir a las plantas con el plástico mientras que pegaban las orillas con cinta adhesiva por debajo de la mesa.

-¡Vaya! Esto se ve magnífico. Nunca había visto algo así en la ciudad. Es como... un jardín. -Y Eriol se maldijo mentalmente, definitivamente no era lo más coherente que pudo haber dicho. "Es como... un jardín" Imbécil ¡Es un jardín! Debía cambiar de tema enseguida antes de que siguiera diciendo más tonterías- ¿Tú las sembraste?

-Sí, es que me gustan las plantas. Es uno de mis pasatiempos.

De pronto hubo un silencio. No parecía ser incómodo, pero para dos personas que no se conocen, y quizá, sólo quizá, necesitan, desean, anhelan y esperan conocerse, resultó un tanto pesado. Pero Eriol se sintió deliciosamente invadido por el aroma de la chica. Tenía el mismo olor que las plantas: olía a flores y a dulces.

-¡Dios, hueles delicioso! –dijo sin pensarlo.

-¿Yo? ¡No! –replicó ella avergonzada-. No, no soy yo. Son las plantas. Bueno, no en particular esa que está frente a ti... pues es una planta de tomate, pero las plantas... todas. ¡Todas! Huelen bien.

Y ahora fue turno de Tomoyo de castigarse mentalmente. Ese hombre en verdad la ponía nerviosa. Era él y eran sus ojos. Su personalidad, la forma en la que parecía mirarla. Era tan profunda, como si quisiera saber todo de ella. Incluso llegó a cruzarse más la bata temiendo, de forma absurda, que él pudiera descubrir su cicatriz. Ella, apenada, comentó

-¿Sucede algo?

-No, no nada, es sólo que... -Eriol entendió en ese momento lo que hacía, y trató de disculparse, pero ella se adelantó:

-¿Es por el gorro? Lo siento, sé que se ve ridículo, pero es que si me lo quito mi cabello se volverá un caos. No sé si lo viste la otra noche, bueno, no es que tuvieras que verlo, pero quizá lo hiciste, y si lo hiciste, entonces viste que es un verdadero desorden.

-De hecho tu cabello me pareció precioso. Y tu gorro luce... atractivo.

Por estar embelesado viendo el lindo rostro de la muchacha, y perderse en la profundidad de sus ojos amatistas, Eriol no se dio cuenta que al colocar el plástico, quebró sin quererlo la rama de una planta. Al oír el "crack" se sintió sumamente apenado y comentó:

-Yo, lo siento, perdona, no me di cuenta.

Tomoyo, en realidad, agradeció esa distracción, pues tenía la mirada clavada en los ojos de ese hombre y eso no era apropiado.

-No te preocupes, no pasa nada. Sólo fue una rama. –la chica tomó la pequeña maceta entre sus manos y se agachó para ponerla debajo de la mesa donde estaban las demás plantas.

Esos segundos eran lo que necesitaban para exhalar todo el aire contenido y tratar de serenarse. Ambos estaban nerviosos con la presencia de uno y otro.

Eriol giró la cabeza dispuesto a tranquilizarse y disfrutar el momento, después de todo para eso estaba. Había ido al restaurante para disfrutar la presencia de la chica, no para temerle. Sin embargo, algo capturó su atención. Se trataba de un cuadro donde podía verse una calleja con hermosas y pintorescas casas alrededor. Éstas tenían balcones, y verdes plantas colocadas en coloridos jarrones. La calle parecía llena de vida. El cuadro en sí era algo en verdad bello. Tenía el efecto de atrapar al observador y transportarlo a ese sitio...

-¡Es hermoso! –dejó saber el ojiazul. Tomoyo se desconcertó, así que dirigiéndose hacía donde él estaba se sorprendió al darse cuenta que el cumplido era dirigido hacia uno de los cuadros- ¿Tú lo hiciste?

-Sí, me fascina dibujar y pintar.

-Permíteme decirte que eres realmente buena. Ese lugar es precioso... ¿Dónde es? ¿Italia?

Tomoyo tomó el cuadro, casi no pesaba, así que sin problemas lo metió a la bodega que tenía para guardar todas sus obras. Luego de pensar un momento en la pregunta de Eriol, respondió:

-No lo sé... podría ser. Nunca he ido a Italia, ni a ningún lado. En realidad creo que pinto los lugares de mis sueños.

-Entonces todos los días estarás impaciente por irte a dormir, ¿verdad?

Tomoyo río de buena gana. No sólo era guapo, también agradable.

-Eso parece.

De pronto, y por segunda ocasión, se quedaron viendo fijamente. Eriol agachaba la cabeza, pues era más alto que ella por unos diez o quince centímetros. Ella alzó su rostro y volvió a perderse en esos ojos tan oscuros como la noche, pero con la misma claridad con la que percibía un amanecer.

Eriol no quiso, ni pudo, esperar más, así que sólo lo dijo:

-¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?

-¿Sí? –respondió ella entre embelesada y confundida.

-¿El próximo viernes?

-¿Sí?

-¿Estas libre?

-¿Sí?

-¿Te parece bien si paso por ti a las... ocho?

-¿Sí?

-Entonces aceptas salir conmigo

-¿Sí?

-Eso es una afirmación o una pregunta.

-¡No! Es un sí. ¡Sí! –contestó como si saliera del trance hipnótico.

-Eres muy difícil de convencer ¿sabías?

Tomoyo río ante el sarcasmo. Podría acostumbrarse a él. Podría acostumbrarse a todo lo que tuviera que ver con él

-Bueno, no quiero quitarte más tu tiempo, nos vemos el viernes. Es una cita.

-Esta bien, hasta entonces.

Eriol salió y se dirigió hacia el restaurante. En cuanto lo vieron acercarse, todos los que estaban arremolinados en las ventanas, entiéndase el abuelo, Yukito, Nakuru, Mei lin y Touya, aunque dijera que no lo hacía, regresaron corriendo a sus lugares. Cuando Eriol entró, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, agradeció la invitación a jugar, pero se despidió de ellos argumentando que al día siguiente debía ir a trabajar.

Sakura bajó a revisar que todas las luces estuvieran apagadas y que la cafetera estuviera programada para funcionar a la mañana siguiente, pues sus faenas empezaban, sin falta, a las seis de la mañana. De pronto, escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta. Preguntándose quien podía estar visitándola a las once de la noche, dijo:

-¿Quién?

-¡Soy yo! ¡Tomoyo!

La voz de su hermana se oía diferente, así que abrió de inmediato y se sorprendió al ver a una radiante muchacha que nerviosamente le comentó:

-¡Tengo una cita, Sakurita! Él me invitó a salir, lo haremos el próximo viernes. -confesó la pelinegra estrechando con efusividad a la castaña.

-¿De verdad? ¡No tengo la más remota idea de quien sea "él" pero te ves muy feliz!

-Lo estoy, de verdad que lo estoy. Bueno, me voy, no quiero preocupar al abuelo. Sólo quería que lo supieras.

-Espera, te llevo en la camioneta.

-No, gracias Sakura, ¡vine en mi bicicleta! Nos vemos.

Tomoyo subió sumamente feliz y emprendió el camino de regreso a casa. Sakura, al cerrar la puerta con una sonrisa, se sintió tan contenta de que su prima conociera y se entusiasmara por alguien. Ojalá se lo presentara pronto para darle el visto bueno.

"Lo haremos el próximo viernes" Ahora que lo pensaba ¿De qué rayos hablaba su prima? ¿Cómo qué "lo harían"? Eso no se podía. ¡Era la primer cita! Ya hablaría seriamente con Tomoyo al respecto.

Continuará...

Hola chicas, como honestamente ya no tengo cara para seguir ofreciendo disculpas luego de los largos plazos de tiempo sin actualizar, ¿qué les parece si pasamos a los reviews de inmediato?

Lirio Negro: Como tú eres una de las lectoras que ya tuvo contacto con la película, te darás cuenta de los muchos cambios que le haré a la historia. Aunque eso sí, la relación de Eriol con Tomoyo serán de las cosas que creo no modificaré. Espero seguir contando con tu apoyo durante la publicación del fic, aunque debo reconocer que mis atrasos en la publicación dejan mucho que desear, pero espero que ahora que he terminado con la universidad la situación pueda mejorar. Muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios. Cuídate mucho, por favor, y espero podamos leernos pronto.

Sakura2001cl: Mil disculpas por la tardanza, no me fue posible actualizar pronto, pero reviews como el tuyo son el motor para que siga escribiendo. Aunque no puedo hacerlo con la asiduidad de antes, ten por seguro que todos los fics que publiqué serán terminados. Y me encantaría seguir contando con tu apoyo. Gracias por tomarte la molestia de dejar un review y plasmarme tan bellas palabras, espero sea merecedora de uno más en capítulos venideros. ¡Hasta la próxima!

Shami: Como te diste cuenta, tu deseo se cumplió!!! Nuestra pareja favorita al fin tuvo un encuentro como se debe. Y espérate al siguiente capítulo, cuando tengan su primera cita. Te agradezco que me dejaras un review, ojalá pueda seguir contando con ellos. Cuídate, y si me es posible, la actualización de este fic no tardará demasiado.

Arcueid27granger: Eriol sólo estaba viviendo un duelo. Amaba a su esposa y perderla fue devastador. Ni modo, aunque fuera Kaho, hay que aceptar que en este fic ella no era la tipeja que muchas creemos que es (ya me encargaré de que en "Préstame tu cuerpo" Kaho muestre a la zorra que lleva por dentro, ja ja ja ja ja!!!!). Pero la vida no se acaba para él y eso es algo que Tomoyo le demostrará. Espero poder seguir contándote como lectora del fic, y si te es posible y tienes tiempo, sigas dejándome tus comentarios. ¡Gracias por todo y nos estamos leyendo!

Gabyhyatt: Gracias por dar clic en Go y dejarme un review. Créeme que para mí vale tanto como el que más, pues me haces saber que no ando tan perdida en esto del fic. Ojalá me pudieras dejar uno en el que me contaras algo sobre ti o sobre lo que te gustaría que pasara en el fic, pero si no es posible, lo comprendo, me basta con creer que sigues leyendo esto y te parece aceptable. Espero que nos leamos de nuevo en los próximos capítulos, cuídate mucho y hasta pronto.

4ivir-pink: Muchísimas gracias por dejarme un review de nuevo, siempre me resultan gratos tus mensajes. Y definitivamente apoyo a Tomoyo (wow, salió un verso). Está bien que uno sea pacifista y diga no a la violencia, pero es que en este mundo hay gente tan petulante, se creen las ultimas cocas en el desierto, y no hay problema con eso, siempre y cuando no quieran menospreciar a uno. ¡Aprendamos de Tomoyo! Con todo y lo linda que es, no dudó en poner en su lugar a Samantha. Y como pudimos ver, esta tipa NO es amiga de Rubí Moon, no quiero que piensen que ellas son iguales, por ello espero que eso haya quedado aclarado en el otro capítulo. Bueno, pues espero que tengas oportunidad y deseos de dejarme otro review si el capítulo te convence. El siguiente no tardará demasiado en aparecer en la página. Gracias por leerme y hasta pronto.

Nanaccs: Mil disculpas por la demora, pero finalmente, he aquí el capítulo seis. Gracias por los cumplidos, espero que este capítulo haya cumplido con tus expectativas, y si no, espérate a leer la primera cita. Nos estamos viendo por aquí y como dije antes, creo que no tardaré tanto como las otras veces en subir el siguiente capítulo. Cuídate y nos estamos leyendo.

Sin más por el momento, me despido, agradeciendo su atención y esperando que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado. ¡Hasta la próxima!

Con cariño: Pilychan


	7. Cap 7

Y el tan anhelado viernes había llegado

Y el tan anhelado viernes había llegado. A Tomoyo le había parecido interminable esa semana. Estaba ansiosa por salir con su gallardo caballero de brillante armadura. Todos en la familia habían recibido la noticia con mucho entusiasmo, salvo dos personas. Tomoyo entendió el proceder de Touya, después de todo por vez primera en muchos años ella iba a salir con alguien. Sin embargo, no pudo comprender por qué a Yue parecía incomodarle tanto el asunto. A decir verdad, sí se daba una idea, mas había decido no darle vueltas al tema. Ella se sentía muy feliz ante la perspectiva de una salida con un hombre como Eriol, y ahora eso sería lo único que ocuparía su mente.

Pero antes, para variar, necesitaba los consejos de una experta, una que no le recomendara enseñar toda la piel que pudiera para "amarrar" al hombre (sobra decir que éstos consejos vinieron directamente de Mei Lin y Nakuru)

Relajándose en su tina de baño hablaba con Sakura mientras esta última conducía su camioneta de regreso a casa, luego de dejar a Syaoran a cargo de los niños para salir a comprar cosas para la despensa.

-¿Entonces qué ropa me llevo?

-Mmm… Pues me llevaría algo cómodo, lindo, y que sea de color claro. No sabes a donde te va llevar el famoso Eriol, pero alguien difícilmente invita a otra persona, en la primera cita, a un lugar lujoso.

-A mí me gustaría llevar uno de mis suéteres.

-¿Hasta cuando Tomoyo? Por Dios, esa cicatriz no se ve. Especialmente por la ropa gruesa que siempre usas.

-Pues entonces, cumple con su función, ¿o no?

Sakura suspiró. En ese tema nadie podía ganarle a su hermana.

-Eso sí, Tomoyo Daidouji. Hagas lo que hagas ¡no te afeites las piernas!

-¿De-de qué estas hablando? –interrogó la morena, un tanto temerosa ante la respuesta que le esperaba.

-Oye, la primera cita es importante, aunque te conozco y sé que muy probablemente no harías nada de lo que pudieras arrepentirte, por lo que me has dicho ese hombre es encantador. Y ya sabes, la primera vez que salen, comparten un helado, se miran a los ojos, quedan prendidos uno en el otro, sus manos se entrelazan, intercambian un beso casto que luego se vuelve más... encendido... Y de pronto la cosa se pone peor y... y... ya sabes como termina la historia

-Sakura ¡es la primera cita!

-Lo sé, pero Syaoran y yo lo hicimos en la primera. Y te aseguro querida, tu única protección son las piernas velludas.

-Creo que deberías bordar esa frase en una funda de almohada. –replicó Tomoyo a punto de soltar una carcajada.

-Lo he pensado. Quizá a mi hija podría servirle en un futuro. Pero hablo en serio Tomoyo, no te afeites.

-¡No te aseguro eso! Pero pierde cuidado, Sakurita, te prometo que no haré nada de lo otro… por el momento.

-Bueno, supongo que tampoco puedo ponerme tan exigente, ¿verdad? Pero ahora que me has asegurado que no pasará nada, me siento más tranquila. Te deseo mucha suerte hermana. Verás que todo saldrá de maravilla.

-Gracias Sakura. Nos vemos mañana.

Cortando la comunicación Tomoyo se dispuso a salir de la tina y del baño para prepararse. Después de haber estado pensando una y otra vez es semana en la cita, llegó a una importante conclusión: En esa salida sería ella misma. Nada de presentarse como mujer fatal o tierna colegiala, no sería la copia de Marilyn Monroe o Greta Garbo. Simple y sencillamente sería Tomoyo Daidouji y punto. Si la aceptaba, perfecto. Si no, ni modo.

En la cocina, las cosas seguían su marcha, y como era costumbre, entre los amigos se suscitaba una amena conversación.

-¡Qué bien que Tomoyo saldrá con ese caballero! –comentó Nakuru con entusiasmo.

-Opino lo mismo. Él es todo lo que una mujer puede soñar. Estoy segura que entre ellos dos las cosas irán de maravilla. –apoyó Mei lin.

-¡Son un par de ingenuas! Ni siquiera conocen al tipo ese y ya están imaginándose que es todo un príncipe encantado. –refutó el siempre sobre protector Touya Kinomoto.

-Quizá pensamos que es como un Príncipe porque él sí actúa como uno –replicó Mei lin de inmediato. Nadie, salvo ella, podía sacarlo de sus casillas con tanta facilidad. Aunque el titulo lo peleaba con Nakuru. Pero sólo ella podía hacer ataques en verdad certeros-. No como otro patán que conozco.

-Además, es mucho mejor pensar que las cosas irán bien entre ellos a estar amargándose imaginando lo peor.

-Creo que las muchachas tienen toda la razón, Toya. Además, no olvides que las mujeres tienen una excelente intuición. –como siempre, el noble Yukito trataba de meter paz en ese interesante grupo.

-Yo no le veo nada espectacular a ese tipo. Lo que me sorprende Lee, es que estés tan feliz sabiendo que Tomoyo no atenderá mesas hoy y por lo tanto te dejará con más trabajo. ¡Ah, pero lo olvidaba, a ti nadie te invita a salir!

-Pues para mí es más importante la felicidad de Tomoyo que servir mesas. Y si no salgo, es porque no me da la gana. Para tu información, recibo diariamente varias propuestas para salir.

-Repítetelo varias veces Lee, quizá algún día te lo creas.

-Sin embargo, a mí quien me preocupa es Yue. Desde el lunes ha estado bastante apático. –Ahora quien intentó meter algo de paz en la familia fue Nakuru. Y la chica tenía toda la razón, pues ya eran varios días en los que Yue estaba más frío que de costumbre-. Bueno, no es como si él fuera la persona más sociable, pero últimamente no se ve muy contento que digamos.

-Yo incluso le pregunté el por qué de su estado de ánimo, pero como siempre, él no permite que alguien se involucre en su vida, ni siquiera yo que soy su primo.

-Touya, ¿tú de casualidad sabes algo?

-No, Lee, no sé nada, y aunque lo supiera, no te lo diría. Eso sí les digo a todos que se dediquen a sus propios asuntos y dejen de estar metiéndose en la vida de Yue. ¿Queda claro?

-Cada día me convenzo más de que Sakura es una santa por soportar tener un hermano como tú.

-Y cada día me convenzo de que la antipatía es propia de tu familia, Mei lin Lee.

Ahora, cada quien se fue por su lado deseando no verse la cara nuevamente en lo que restaba del turno. Pero ambos sabían también que terminarían haciéndose compañía camino a la casa de la chica de preciosos ojos rubí

() () () () () () ()

Dieron las ocho de la noche y en ese preciso instante el timbre de la casa sonó. Tomoyo le había pedido que esta ocasión no entrara por el restaurante, sino por la reja que, estando en el otro lado de la casa, junto al jardín, hacía las veces de portón. Ella estaba lista desde hacía diez minutos, y sumamente nerviosa, salió a abrir la puerta y saludarlo.

-Buenas noches.

Ataviada con un sencillo vestido rosa a la altura de la rodilla y un ligero suéter blanco, con zapatillas bajas al color del vestido, cabellera suelta y una diadema que separaba el flequillo de su frente del considerablemente largo cabello, lucía adorable. Por supuesto, había ignorado la advertencia de su hermana referente a las piernas.

-Buenas noches, Tomoyo. ¿Me permites decirte que te ves hermosa?

-Ahm... gracias... tú también luces... bien… muy bien.

Y en serio que no mentía. El hombre siempre estaba impecable. Iba de vestir con una camisa azul marino, pantalón negro y zapatos del mismo tono. Usaba una chamarra negra nada ostentosa. Su oscuro cabello ligeramente alborotado. Hasta ese día, Tomoyo no había pensado que unos anteojos pudieran favorecer tanto a una persona.

-Gracias, bien, ¿nos vamos?

Eriol ayudó a subir a Tomoyo al auto y procedió la marcha. Tomoyo no sabía que esperar de esa cita, pero lo único que deseaba es que no la llevara a un cine. Esperaba poder charlar con él todo lo que fuera posible, sentía que tenía mucho de que hablar con él, aunque no tenía bien en claro qué cosas le contaría sobre ella. En el auto, él puso una estación de música pop en un volumen bastante bajo, lo suficiente como para que pudieran charlar. Y él inició con la conversación:

-¿Sabes? Desde que mi amigo Yamazaki me llevó a tu restaurante tengo una duda. Él me dijo que tu familia es asiática, y sin lugar a dudas su apellido lo deja ver, pero tú, salvo por el hecho de que tus ojos son almendrados, no tienes mayores facciones orientales.

-Bueno, es que de hecho mi familia tiene diversos orígenes. Es algo complicado…

-¿Te importaría contarme un poco?

-No, es sólo que no quiero aburrirte…

-Dudo mucho que eso llegue a pasar…

-Ahm… bien. Bueno, déjame ver… En resumen te diré que mis abuelos, que en realidad serían mis bisabuelos, se casaron a los quince años. El abuelo Kentaro es japonés, mi bisabuela, en paz descanse, era italiana. Al casarse fueron a vivir allá. Entonces nacieron mi tío abuelo Kojí; abuelo de Touya, a quien conociste en el restauran el otro día, y de Sakura, hermana de Touya y prácticamente hermana mía también; y también nació allá mi abuelo, se llamaba Pierre. Él, curiosamente, se casó a los quince años con mi abuela Sophie, quien a su vez era francesa. Tuvieron a mi madre, quien nació en Francia y allá conoció a mi padre, él nació y creció en Sudamérica, desconozco los detalles, pero sé que él viene de descendencia árabe por su familia materna y japonesa por su familia paterna. Así que entre tanta mezcla de razas no soy ni lo uno ni lo otro. Espero no haberte mareado con tanta familia.

-No, en lo absoluto. ¿Y cómo fue que llegaste a Inglaterra?

-Al casarse, mi padre le propuso a mamá que aquí vivieran, ella aceptó y por ello yo nací aquí. Mi abuelo, tras el fallecimiento de mi abuela, decidió vivir con mi mamá y conmigo. Pero dime, ¿qué hay con tu familia?

-Pues antes déjame decirte que mi árbol genealógico es mucho menos complejo que el tuyo. Yo nací aquí también, pero al igual que tú desciendo de familia oriental, de hecho viví bastante tiempo en Japón. Mis abuelos son de allá igual que mi padre. Mi mamá es inglesa.

-¿Y a qué te dedicas?

-Soy arquitecto. Llegamos. Este parque es uno de los más lindos de la ciudad. La fuente que hay en el centro es hermosa. Permíteme, en un segundo te abro.

Eriol salió para abrirle la puerta a Tomoyo, le dio la mano y la ayudó a descender. Empezaron a caminar mientras la joven reanudaba la conversación.

-Tienes razón. A mi también me agrada mucho venir aquí, pero por el trabajo son pocas las veces que puedo hacerlo.

Eriol ofreció su brazo y juntos caminaron hacia en centro del parque. Al ser fin de semana, era mucha la gente que se encontraba allí. Habían niños corriendo por doquier y parejas caminando de la mano.

-¿Y dónde viven tus padres, Eriol?

-En Sussex. Voy a verlos cada mes. Soy hijo único, así que nunca me he desentendido de ellos. Y en cuánto a ti, tuve el placer de conocer a tu abuelo y a tu primo la vez pasada, pero ¿tus padres no viven con ustedes?

La chica dio un suspiro antes de responder.

-Verás, cuando yo tenía cinco años, mi madre murió.

-Oh, lo siento… ¿Cómo fue?

-Enfermó del corazón. Su enfermedad aparentemente le estorbó a mi padre, quien ya tenía toda su vida planificada, y lidiar con una esposa enferma y una niña no estaba entre ellos. Por eso, dos años después, luego de haberle sido infiel con la enfermera que atendía a mi madre, se fue con ella, dejándonos a las dos al cuidado de mi bisabuelo. Él ya había sepultado a su esposa, a sus hijos y ahora venía a cuidar de su nieta y bisnieta.

-Lo lamento mucho, Tomoyo.

-Oh, no te preocupes. De hecho eso fue lo mejor que pudo haber sucedido, porque luego de que mi madre falleciera, a los pocos meses desde que mi padre huyó, mi abuelo me tomó a su cargo y ha cuidado de mí como sólo un padre puede hacerlo. Sé que si me hubiera quedado con mi padre, mi vida hubiera sido completamente diferente, y no precisamente para bien.

-Definitivamente tu abuelo ha hecho un excelente trabajo Mírate, eres una mujer hermosa y sobre todo talentosa. No dudo que pronto podrás pintar tus cuadros alrededor del mundo.

-Gracias por los halagos. De verdad, anhelo con todo mi corazón viajar. No me he subido a un avión, no desde que tuve diez años, cuando...

Tomoyo calló. Miró al hombre a su lado, quien la observaba esperando que continuara, pero ella de pronto tuvo miedo. Por Dios, estaba hablando con él sobre cosas que a ninguna otra persona le había contado, y él escuchaba con atención y era gentil con ella. Pero pensar que de pronto esa actitud podía cambiar en cuanto supiera de su enfermedad, la aterró. Podía decirle que a los diez años aparecieron los primeros síntomas de su enfermedad del corazón, y que más tarde los médicos le habían prohibido tener una vida normal. Pero no, mejor no. No podía decirle que dos años atrás había estado a punto de perder la vida. No quería volver a mirar en los ojos de nadie compasión al saber su pasado. Lo mejor era que él la conociera un poco más y después, quizá, le contaría todo...

-¿Cuando...? –interrogó él invitándola a continuar.

-Desde... que el abuelo enfermó.

-¿Tu abuelo? ¿Enfermo? Vaya, eso es nuevo, realmente se ve más sano que tú y que yo juntos.

Tomoyo ya no pudo sostenerle la mirada, hacía bastante tiempo que no mentía. Caminó con lentitud para evitar mirarlo.

-Sí, lo sé, es raro, ¿verdad? ¡Quien lo iba a pensar! Y ahora esta bien, pero por mucho tiempo no lo estuvo. Así que yo tuve que quedarme y cuidar de él. Y no le gusta hablar sobre eso. ¡Nunca! Así que no lo menciones cuando él esté presente, no lo hagas, ¡jamás!

A Eriol le causó un poco de gracia la actitud sobre protectora que ella tenía para con su abuelo, pero esa comprensible, era su padre, el que la había cuidado, la había criado y sobretodo la había amado.

-No te preocupes, te aseguro que lo recordaré, –respondió con gracia-. ¿Quieres comer algo?

A ella le agradó mucho que él cambiara de tema, ya no quería seguir hablando de lo mismo. Tomoyo vio un carrito de Hot Dogs cerca de donde estaban y respondió:

-Sí, quiero uno de esos.

Eriol se sorprendió gratamente, hallar a una mujer que no pidiera un restauran lujoso era en verdad una maravilla. Sonrío y respondió.

-Claro, vamos.

-¿Y puedo pedir dos?

-No. –ella lo volteó a ver con sorpresa e incredulidad. Él rió.- Es una broma, pide lo que desees. Diez, si quieres.

-No te preocupes, generalmente con dos o quizá tres, si tengo mucha hambre, soy feliz.

-Pues compraré un carrito de estos para que todos los días seas feliz.

La velada era magnifica, Tomoyo no podía sentirse mejor. Era como si su corazón le anunciara con cada latido que el amor que había esperado lo encontraría en él.

() () () () () ()

-Abuelo, ¿ya viste qué hora es? ¿Esa niña ni siquiera te ha llamado para ver si está bien? –dijo el hombre pelinegro tras haber salido de la cocina unos momentos para hablar con su abuelo sobre el retraso de su prima.

-Tranquilo, Touya. Hiragizawa parece ser un buen tipo, no te angusties. Aprende de las muchachas, hasta trabajan con más ánimo el día de hoy. Y por cierto, qué bueno que Sakura pudo venir a cubrir a Tomoyo.

-Por fortuna los padres del mocoso vinieron de visita y cuidarán de los chiquillos...

-¡Buenas noches!

-Señorita Moon, qué gusto verla por aquí.

-El gusto es todo mío, señor Amamiya. Joven Kinomoto, un gusto verlo.

-Al contrario. Pero por favor, llámame Touya. Y lamento decirte Rubí, si me permites tutearte, -la mujer sonrió y asintió a su petición- que Tomoyo no está. Mira lo tarde que se ha hecho y no ha llegado.

-Vaya, yo esperaba verla. Es cierto que apenas son las 10:30, pero supuse que ya estaría de regreso.

-Ya debería.

-No, -intervino el abuelo- si ella se está divirtiendo, y miren que hace mucho no lo hacía, yo no tengo ninguna prisa para que vuelva.

-Sí tiene razón. Bueno, para no haber venido en vano, cenaré algo ligero antes de irme. Quizá, con un poco de suerte, Tomoyo llegue en ese transcurso.

-Adelante, señorita Rubí, tome asiento y pida lo que desee, que para usted, la casa invita.

-Oh, no, no. Por favor...

-No contradigas al abuelo, Rubí, si él lo ha dicho no puedes hacer nada.

-Así es. Y si me disculpan, me retiro. Acaban de llegar un par de viejos amigos.

Cuando estuvieron solos, Touya le dijo a Rubí.

-De hecho, yo tengo un favor que pedirte. Siéntate donde Yue y a ver si puedes charlar con él un rato.

-¿Hay alguna razón en especial por la cual debería ir?

-No, salvo que como amigo de él te pido que le hagas compañía, claro, si eso te molesta, no hay ningún problema si te niegas.

-No, de hecho Yue me simpatiza. Lo haré.

-Perfecto, enseguida mi hermana se acercará a tomar tu orden.

-Creí que Tomoyo no estaba.

-No, mi hermana Sakura es quien cubre el turno de Tomoyo hoy. No la conoces. Es ese monstruo castaño de ojos verdes que atiende aquella mesa.

-Vaya, tu hermana es preciosa. Tomoyo ya me lo había dicho, pero creo que se quedó corta de palabras. Recuerdo que me dijo que tiene ya cuatro hijos, pero de ninguna manera lo aparenta.

-Oh, no te dejes llevar por la apariencia. Puede parecer dulce y bonita, pero cuando digo que es un monstruo, créeme que sé de lo que hablo.

-Lo que tú digas.

-Bueno, adelante. Que disfrutes tu cena y la compañía.

Rubí rió y se encaminó a la barra.

-Buenas noches.

Yue volteó tan pronto reconoció la voz. Bien, debía admitirlo, la mujer le agradaba. Si se tratase de cualquier otra, ni siquiera un asentimiento de cabeza, indicando que había escuchado el saludo, hubiera realizado, pero con ella podía darse el lujo de sonreír.

**() () () () ()**

-Gracias por acceder venir conmigo.

-¿Bromeas? ¡La vista desde aquí es magnifica!

-Es sorprendente una mujer que no le teme a las alturas, sobretodo tomando en cuenta que este edificio aun no está terminado.

-Bueno, sucede que no soy precisamente "común". De hecho adoro estar en las alturas. Cuando el viento acaricia tu rostro y tus manos, es como si algo divino, algo más allá de toda comprensión te hiciera saber que estar vivo es un milagro y debes valorarlo…

Eriol la miró deslumbrado. No encontraba palabras. Eso no era nada normal en él. Esa mujer estaba hechizándolo. Además de hermosa, inteligente…

Tomoyo lo volteó a ver, y percibió que esos ojos azules la estaban mirando de una forma extraña. No la incomodaba, no era como los hombres que la desnudaban con la mirada. En esos profundos ojos había algo más a lo que ella no supo darle nombre. De pronto, para conversar, dijo:

-Discúlpame si hablé de más. A veces lo hago. Bueno, casi siempre…

-Podría pasar mucho tiempo escuchando tu voz –dijo Eriol pensando en voz alta. Su mirada no cambiaba y ahora sonreía como un colegial embelesado…

Esta vez Tomoyo se ruborizó. Siempre era grato recibir cumplidos, pero en esa noche había rebasado su cuota.

-Gracias… Que maravilla es estar sobre algo que tú construiste…

-Bueno, recibí ayuda –dijo él saliendo parcialmente de su trance.

Tomoyo caminó a la orilla y fijó su atención en un enorme edificio a unas calles de donde ellos estaban.

-Esa fue la primera construcción que supervisé por mi cuenta.

-Vaya. Es maravilloso lo que haces…

Eriol se situó junto a ella. De pronto se dio cuenta de que ella frotaba sus brazos con sus manos. Aparentemente ni siquiera era conciente de sus propios movimientos, porque sonreía mientras miraba la ciudad de noche, iluminada por todas esas luces de calles, edificios y autos. Él se quitó su chamarra a prisa y cubrió los hombros de la joven mujer con ella, quien se sorprendió al sentir el peso. Alzó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos, y le sonrió en agradecimiento. Él pensó que ese era el mejor premio que podía recibir.

-¿Sabes? Conocí a Kaho cuando teníamos quince años. Nos casamos a los diecinueve, hasta que ella murió… Así que quizá pueda parecerte un poco infantil esto, pero, ¿te molestaría si tomo tu mano?

Tomoyo sintió tanta ternura por ese hombre, que sus ojos se llenaron levemente de lágrimas. Sintió un nudo en la garganta así que su voz no salió. Pero asintió con su cabeza y fue ella misma quien buscó la mano de ese atractivo hombre. Él no tardó nada en entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella. Y ambos lo sintieron. Un hormigueo en el estómago. Una sensación de plenitud. Como si sus manos hubiesen sido creadas para permanecer asidas por la eternidad.

**()()()()()**

El trabajo había terminado. Todos habían partido a sus casas por petición del abuelo, quien se dijo demasiado cansado para la sesión de juegos. Sakura y Touya fueron los que más se opusieron a dejarlo solo, pero cuando Kentaro Amamiya decía no, es no.

Touya se opuso a irse sin antes ver que ese tal Hiragizawa devolvía sana y salva a su hermana, pero el abuelo alegó que él era perfectamente capaz de cuidar a su pequeña Tomoyo, así que ante una gentil pero firme negativa de aceptar huéspedes ese día, se deshizo de todo el personal del restauran que insistían en saber por boca de la misma Tomoyo cómo había sido su cita.

Mientras barría el jardín que su nieta cuidaba con tanto esmero observó su antiguo e inseparable reloj de bolsillo. Era cierto, aceptó Kentaro, ya era bastante tarde. Pero curiosamente no se sentía alarmado ante el retraso de su nieta. Ese Hiragizawa le daba muy buena espina. Aun así le pedía a su amada esposa que protegiera el corazón de su nieta.

De pronto, escuchó el sonido de un par de pasos en la calle. La voz de Tomoyo era inconfundible y perfectamente opuesta al grave tono en la voz de Hiragizawa. Ya estaba junto a la mesa de metal y las cuatro sillas alrededor de ésta donde solían compartir el desayuno los domingos. Su presencia estaba de más. Pero antes de ingresar a su casa, juntó dos de las sillas. Cupido hacía bien su trabajo, pero a veces era bueno ayudarle. Casi como un niño que acaba de hacer una travesura se escabulló hacia el interior de la casa.

La joven pareja caminaba con paso tranquilo tomada de la mano. Eriol decidió dejar su auto en la esquina de la calle. Caminar con Tomoyo le parecía fabuloso. La conversación parecía no tener fin…

-Así que no tienes hijos…

-No. Aunque deseaba con mi corazón tenerlos. Pero ella se fue antes de que eso sucediera. Sin embargo, empiezo a creer que existen las segundas oportunidades.

Para ese momento ya estaban frente a la reja metálica que separaba la casa de la muchacha de la calle. Eriol se plantó frente a ella y la miró con tanta intensidad que ella bajó la mirada, avergonzada. Eriol dio un paso hacia ella cerrando el espacio que los separaba. Ella se sorprendió un poco, pero decidió calmarse.

El hombre estaba tan nervioso que de pronto no supo qué hacer con sus extremidades. Tomoyo, para tranquilizarse, recordó que aún traía puesta la chamarra de él, así que tenía que entregársela. Soltó la mano de Eriol e hizo el intento de quitársela, pero él la detuvo colocando sus manos sobre las suyas. Tomoyo se paralizó, Eriol también.

-Quédatela. Me la das después… además… -al decir eso Eriol acomodó la solapa de la chamarra en su sitio, e inquieto, movió sus manos hacia el suéter de la muchacha, sencillamente porque no sabía donde colocarlas. Jugueteó a desabrochar el botón que cubría encima del pecho de Tomoyo sin ninguna mala intención. Pero Tomoyo, acostumbrada a cubrir esa zona a capa y espada debido a la cicatriz se alarmó desmedidamente. No supo cómo o por qué, pero su instinto de autoprotección la llevó a darle una sonora bofetada a Eriol antes de siquiera pensar en lo que hacía.

Eriol giró la cara ante el impacto. Vaya que tenía fuerza. Tomoyo de inmediato se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y cubrió su boca con la mano tratando de serenarse. Ahora, lo más importante era saber si él se había dado cuenta de la cicatriz.

-Yo… yo… lo siento… ¿Viste algo?

-¡No estaba mirando!

-Ah, -suspiró aliviada, pero en seguida vino el cargo de conciencia- Bueno, yo… perdón… es sólo que… es que yo… tuve un corazón… un corazón… ¡una corazonada!

-Pues debió ser muy mala –dijo masajeando la zona de impacto.

-No… no… verás… y-yo soñé contigo y…

-¿Y fue una pesadilla?

-No, lo que pasa es que… soñé y… y eras sexy… eres sexy… Y… -la chica apenas y murmuraba, estaba nerviosa, avergonzada… ¡Ni siquiera podía conectar sus ideas!

-Espera, espera… ¿Tuviste un sueño sexual conmigo? –Replicó él sonriendo con picardía, por un momento el hormigueo en su mejilla se le olvidó.

En ese momento Tomoyo ya no pudo sostener su mirada, comenzó a girar si rostro con desesperación tratando de evitar esos ojos azules que pretendían escudriñar su mente y su alma…

-¡No! Es decir… no te conozco, pero…

Eriol la miraba esperando una explicación y Tomoyo en verdad trataba de encontrarla, pero sus neuronas aparentemente estaban bailando la macarena en esos momentos. ¡Qué desesperación! ¿Cómo le haría saber qué le gustaba?

De pronto, antes de pensarlo demasiado, aun si pudiera en primer lugar hacerlo, se atrevió a lo que jamás había hecho en su vida. Colocó sus manos sobre los anchos hombros de Eriol buscando apoyo y poniéndose de puntas para poder llegar a su altura LO BESÓ. Fue un contacto sencillo, sus labios estaban ligeramente entreabiertos y apenas se dio oportunidad de saborear los de ese hombre que no opuso ninguna resistencia, sino todo lo contrario, colaboró estrechando su cintura con delicadeza y ladeó su cabeza para hacer un mejor contacto.

Cuando él comenzaba a sentirse seguro, Tomoyo se separó abruptamente. Abrió los ojos, lo miró y él a ella. No tuvieron nada que decirse. No podían. La chica de negra cabellera se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par mientras sus mejillas se enrojecieron como nunca en su vida. Eriol quiso acercarse de nuevo, pero ella murmuró un débil…

-Yo… tengo que entrar… ¡Buenas noches!

Y como conejito huyendo de una pantera abrió a toda velocidad la verja y cruzó como un bólido el jardín.

El hombre de ojos color zafiro la miró con sorpresa, pero una involuntaria sonrisa escapó de sus labios. Definitivamente recibiría mil y una bofetadas más si éstas venían acompañadas de besos como ese…

Continuará…

¿Qué tal? Ya está el primer beso de nuestra parejita preferida. Bueno, lo primero es lo primero, discúlpenme por la espera. Gracias a quienes siguen leyendo el fic a pesar de mi inconstancia, pero por favor, no crean que no lo terminaré. Ahora mismo, antes de subir el capítulo, estoy adelantándome con el final. Como había dicho, no falta demasiado. Pienso que haré los capítulos venideros más largos para no hacerlos esperar mucho.

Sólo pido y ruego que la inspiración no se eche a correr otra vez. Además, me he dado cuenta que me toma más tiempo corregir estilo, ortografía y gramática que escribir el texto en sí. Bueno, ya saben como soy, mi obsesión por la ortografía no me permite subir un capítulo sin haberlo revisado exhaustivamente antes.

Por cierto, aprovecho para agradecer mediante este fic a quien es consideran que LA VERDADERA HISTORIA DE TOMOYO merece estar en sus fics preferidos. Es todo un halago para mí que aun tomen en cuenta esa historia que escribí con mucho cariño.

UN MILLON DE GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS A:

NANACCS

GABYHYATT

MALU DAIDOJI

SONYLEE

JOHANNA-IKARI

ANGELICA

BASILEIA

OMIKU CHAN

LIRIO NEGRO

KARY G


End file.
